¡NECESITO UN ROMANCE!
by Claudia Gazziero
Summary: No sabían exactamente cuando habían empezado a verse como hombre y mujer, lo cierto era que a los dieciocho ya estaban enamorados. En doce años de noviazgo habían terminado cinco veces y regresado sólo cuatro. Hacía tres años que vivir con Sesshomaru Taisho, sin ser una pareja, era una verdadera tortura. ¡Kagome Higurashi necesitaba DESESPERADAMENTE un romance con otro hombre! 4UP!
1. Capítulo 1: Citas a ciegas Parte 1

**NI LA SERIE INUYASHA, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. ESTE FANFIC ESTÁ HECHO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

**EL DRAMA: I NEED A ROMANCE. SEASON 2. TAMPOCO ME PERTENECE, ÉSTA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE LA SERIE A OBRA LITERARIA. SIN EMBARGO, ÉSTA NO ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL GUIÓN, SINO DEL ARGUMENTO. CADA PALABRA ES MIA. ****LA SERIE ES PROPIEDAD DE TvN.**

* * *

"No sabían exactamente cuando habían empezado a verse como hombre y mujer, lo cierto era que estaban enamorados. En doce años de noviazgo habían terminado cinco veces y regresado sólo cuatro. Hacía tres años que vivir con Sesshomaru Taisho, sin ser una pareja, era una verdadera tortura. ¡Kagome Higurashi necesitaba desesperadamente un romance con otro hombre!

**¡NECESITO UN ROMANCE!**

**Claudia Gazziero**

**CAPÍTULO I**

**CITAS A CIEGAS.**

**PRIMERA PARTE**

_La música ligera y el compás de la guitarra eran la compañía perfecta para una hermosa velada con una hermosa mujer. Acababa de conocerla, pero estaba seguro de que la quería, no todos los días un hombre despreocupado y sin interés en los compromisos encontraba una diosa para compartir su cama durante una noche, o quizás dos. Estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que le deparara el destino._

_Ella reía gracias al efecto de varias copas de más sobre su cuerpo y su mente. Su mirada coqueta no hacía más que encenderlo por dentro, quemarse y retorcerse deseándola cada vez más y al parecer, ella sentía lo mismo. _

—_Entonces, se acercaba despacio… despacio. —Musitó la chica, mientras jugueteaba caminando con sus dedos sobre la mesa hasta su mano y comenzaba a acariciar sus dedos. Le arrebataba la ropa con su mirada brillante y el contacto de su piel hizo que se erizara completamente. La acarició también, suavemente hasta tomar su mano por completo. _

_No necesitaba más pruebas, ella también lo deseaba. Miraba sus labios como si quisiera devorarlos de una sola vez. Iba a invitarla a un lugar más privado cuando la música dejó de sonar y el efecto se rompió completamente. El resto de las mesas comenzó a aplaudir._

—_¡Oh, creo que se nos hizo tarde! —rompió el tacto de sus manos y de su mirada, sin embargo, lo que había provocado con su juego de seducción no logró desmoronarse ni en su mente ni en su cuerpo. Era una mujer muy osada, decidida y arriesgada; y al parecer, el alcohol había desaparecido de su voz. _

_Dudó por un momento, ya que ella estaba lúcida, pero cuando se dispuso a hablar sus palabras chocaron. —Espera… —Llamaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Ambos querían mucho más que una cena._

—_Para ser honesto, no quiero despedirme así —admitió él—. ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos una taza de café y recuperamos la sobriedad? _

_Ella rió. —No estoy tan borracha. —Bromeó, lo miró directamente a los ojos y él supo que la cena terminaría en su cama. _

_Apenas pudo abrir la puerta los besos que intercambiaban en el rostro y en el cuello se volvieron los más apasionados que había sentido hacía mucho tiempo. No dejó de besarla ni siquiera un segundo, profundo, sincero, mientras le arrancaba la ropa prenda por prenda y avanzaba con dificultad hasta la habitación sin lograr llegar a ella._

_Por el camino arrojó su vestido rojo, sus zapatos y sus medias. Despeinó su cabello descubriéndola como la mujer más sensual del planeta y rozó sus formas femeninas suaves y generosas._

—_¡Espera! —logró articular con dificultad la chica. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo separó de sus besos—. No sabes lo que me gusta… ¡ni lo que me preocupa!_

_El volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo, la levantó entre sus brazos y la arrinconó contra la pared. —¿Qué te gusta? —Suspiró desesperado._

_Ella envolvió sus piernas sobre sus caderas. —¡Los besos! —exclamó, volviendo a besarlo desesperada._

_El rió y correspondió cada una de sus caricias. —¿Y qué te preocupa? —La escrutó._

—_La contaminación… —Reveló, mientras le quitaba la chaqueta—. ¡La falta de agua en África! —Siguió, mientras se deshacía de su camisa y de su corbata, como si de ello dependiera su vida y el mundo entero. _

—_¿Qué más? —la instó él, para que continuara deshaciéndose de su ropa y sus preocupaciones—. Los niños que mueren de hambre, el maltrato infantil… ¡La paz mundial!_

_No pudo evitar reír, aquella mujer ella realmente agradable y sincera, le hacía reír. Lo único que necesitaba un hombre para poder ser feliz, era una mujer que lo hiciera feliz y que lo mantuviera con una sonrisa en la boca sólo por el hecho de ser tal cual era. La arrojó sobre la cama y ya no pudo detenerse. Acabó con todas sus prendas y se posicionó sobre ella, como un carnívoro león sobre su indefensa presa. Ella se revolvió intentando recuperar protagonismo, se incorporó y justo cuando iba a quitarse el cinturón lo detuvo._

—_¡No! —rió.— Ésta es mi parte favorita… Me gusta hacerlo a mí. _

_Tomó bruscamente su cinturón y de un tirón se lo arrancó. Abrió sus pantalones y no pudo más que gritar de sorpresa cuando descubrió la última parte de su anatomía. Sin duda esa noche sería la mejor noche de su vida._

—¡Ey, Sesshomaru! ¡Maldito Sesshomaru, lo hiciste de nuevo! —gritó enfurecida Kagome al terminar de leer el borrador que él había escrito.

—¿No te gustó? —Preguntó Sesshomaru, desinteresado, mientras podaba las plantas. Siempre se preocupaba del jardín, mientras que Kagome lo hacía de la casa, de la manera en que podía hacerlo, ya que no era muy buena en ello.

Intentó tenerle paciencia, pero él la volvía loca. ¡No era posible que estuviese revelando _sus_ secretos sexuales en sus libros! —¿Acaso no tienes imaginación? ¿Te gusta revelar los secretos íntimos de tus ex?

—Por favor, Kagome… A todas las mujeres les gusta desabrochar los pantalones de los hombres. —resolvió él, sin darle demasiada importancia, como siempre lo hacía.

Kagome Higurashi estaba segura de que no era cierto. Aquel era su fetiche en particular. De ella y de ninguna otra ramera. —Está bien. Lo acepto -cambió de opinión.

De alguna manera, le causaba gracia que el gran escritor Sesshomaru Taisho, no tuviera más fuente de inspiración que ella, su exnovia, y lo maravillosa que era su personalidad. Kagome Higurashi era sin duda la mejor. Rió estúpidamente mientras pensaba sobre eso, y Sesshomaru roló los ojos. Estaba seguro de que ella había enloquecido.

—Sólo recomiéndame en la música. Te perdonaré si lo haces. —Le propuso. Kagome era una reconocida compositora que había trabajado haciendo los _soundtracks_ de varias películas, muchas de ellas las había escrito Sesshomaru Taisho.

La ignoró. No necesitaba decirle que era obvio que lo haría. Siempre habían trabajado juntos, eran un equipo. El celular de Kagome vibró sobre la mesa. Dejó el borrador de Sesshomaru, en el cual él revelaba lo que hacían siempre, sin excepción, luego de emborracharse en un restaurant, y lo tomó para mirar quién era: su abuela.

—¡Es mi abuela! —Le lanzó el celular a Sesshomaru y emprendió una rápida carrera hasta la casa.— ¡Dile que ya salí!

Sesshomaru recibió el celular en la cara y lo cogió antes de que cayera al piso. —¿Abuela? —Contestó. Estaba harto de que Kagome no tomara la responsabilidad de sus llamadas.

Kagome había olvidado completamente la cita a ciegas que su abuela había concertado para ella. Lo único que la anciana quería era que Kagome contrajera matrimonio y le diera nietos antes de que muriera, y de alguna manera tenía razón. Claro que las cosas en su vida no eran tan fáciles como ir a una cita a ciegas, encontrar un hombre y casarse de inmediato, sobretodo cuando un imbécil te impedía llevar a casa a los hombres más guapos de la ciudad.

Tomó rápidamente un par de prendas formales al azar, unos tacones y corrió fuera de la casa. En el camino chocó con Sesshomaru.

—Recuerda que hoy te toca la limpieza: de mi casa y de la tuya. —le recordó Kagome, pero sonó como una amenaza.

Sesshomaru deslizó la mirada sobre la casa de Kagome, estaba hecha un asco, como de costumbre. —Con este olor no lo olvidaría.

Kagome corrió hasta el auto con toda la ropa a cuestas. Vestía como un domingo feriado sumida en la cesantía. —¿Irás a la cita a ciegas así? ¿Dónde te cambiarás?

—¡En el auto, claro! —solucionó Kagome. Se subió al auto, metió la ropa y bajó el vidrio de copiloto. Sonrió amablemente—. Te daré música hermosa… sólo recomiéndame, ¿si?

—¡Está bien! —Aceptó Sesshomaru. Nunca había podido decirle que no a esa chica. Era la mujer más hermosa sobre el planeta, aunque no presumiera de ello vistiendo sólo harapos.

Se metió en la casa y comenzó a ordenar la habitación de la chica. Ella nunca había podido ser ordenada, y en un principio aquello era lo que lo volvía loco: su capacidad para ser exactamente opuesta a él en todo sentido. Si Sesshomaru era ordenado y metódico, Kagome era desordenada, ruidosa, infantil, vanidosa, imposible de callar, y un sinfín de defectos que lo volvían loco, o que lo habían vuelto loco en el pasado, pero que ahora no eran más que las falencias de Kagome, su ex. Cada uno de esos defectos había logrado a largo plazo que la relación no diera para un solo día más, y la había hecho acabar para siempre.

Ahora Kagome Higurashi no era más que su vecina, su compañera y su amiga.

Habían vivido toda la vida juntos: sus casas eran una sola y estaban divididas justo al medio por una puerta. Sus familias, que eran amigas, las habían construido así para estar siempre juntas, pero con el paso del tiempo sólo habían quedado ellos dos habitando las casas. La madre de Kagome había muerto, y la familia de Sesshomaru se había mudado al campo hacía mucho tiempo.

Kagome aún podía recordar a Sesshomaru cuando niño, siempre más tranquilo y cautelos que ellao, espiándola y atento a cualquier cosa entretenida que ella hiciera. No recordaba exactamente cuándo habían empezado a verse como hombre y mujer, lo cierto era que a la edad de dieciocho años ya estaban completamente enamorados.

Sonrió como una inepta al recordar aquellos tiempos tan diferentes a los actuales. Ahora Sesshomaru no era más que un imbécil, egocéntrico y egoísta. Había perdido definitivamente doce años a su lado. Cuando fueron una pareja habían roto cinco veces y habían vuelto sólo cuatro. Habían terminado definitivamente hacía tres y jamás volverían. Ahora tenía treinta y tres años, no se había casado ni tampoco tenido hijos. Gracias a Sesshomaru, su vida había sido un completo fracaso.

¡Había derrochado en él sus mejores años de belleza y juventud! Era una verdadera desgracia. ¡Gracias a Dios él nunca había querido casarse con ella, o de lo contrario, su vida estaría atada a la de un hombre sin sentimientos, sin compasión, un estúpido, intransigente y mal parido!

Sesshomaru Taisho, en medio de una sesión de aseo y ornato en la habitación de Kagome, estornudó. —Seguramente esa zorra está hablando mal de mí. —Musitó a regañadientes, mientras recogía la ropa sucia de la chica y descubría que sus _brassiers_ tenían relleno. —¡Siempre tan deshonesta, mintiendo hasta en la talla del busto!

Menos mal que esa pequeña delincuente no lo había convencido de ser su esposo tres años antes. No estaba de acuerdo con el matrimonio y nunca lo estaría. No se necesitaba un lazo legal para ser feliz con la persona que amas, lo creía con cada fibra de su ser. Había sido muy feliz con Kagome sin estar casados. No entendía la razón de por qué ella insistía hasta la muerte en ello.

—¡Vamos a casarnos, Sesshomaru! —Había dicho ella en aquel entonces, mientras comían comida típica en un restaurant. —Ya tengo treinta años…

—¿Y eso qué? Nunca pensé en casarme, ni siquiera una vez… Pensé que tú también te sentías igual.

—No… yo quiero casarme. ¡Todas las mujeres queremos casarnos, debería estar en la Constitución de Derechos y Deberes de los ciudadanos! —insistió ella, tomándoselo con humor.

—¿Has visto parejas que se casen y sean felices? Al menos no yo… Estamos bien así, Kagome. No es necesario que nos casemos.

Ella cambió de estrategia y musito tiernamente. —Seré buena contigo. ¿Qué dices?

—Si tanto quieres casarte, entonces cásate.

—¡¿Con quién?, si tú no quieres! —explotó.

¡Si hubiera caído en su trampa, definitivamente su vida sería miserable! No era el esposo de Kagome, tampoco era su novio. Sólo eran compañeros de casa, vecinos, y en la mejor de las situaciones: amigos. Y como la conocía mejor que nadie, estaba seguro de que no tendría éxito en su cita a ciegas. Nadie podía caer en la trampa de Kagome, aunque intentara por todos los medios de ocultar su mala personalidad, esta saldría a la luz de alguna manera. Él era el único hombre que podía soportar la personalidad de Kagome Higurashi, estaba seguro de eso.

Kagome paró en un semáforo y se cambió los jeans a una falda blanca impecable. Se escondió tras el manubrio y se puso una blusa decente, ignorando que un anciano la miraba reprobatoriamente por estar desnuda sobre su auto. Bajo el espejo de arriba y se pinto los labios de carmín. ¡Estaba hermosa! Era su día de suerte. No se percató de que la luz verde estaba activa y de que los autos comenzaban a darle bocinazos. Cuando terminó de arreglar su cabello decidió seguir su camino. —¡Silencio, idiotas! —gritó por la ventana—. Una mujer hermosa se está volviendo… ¡aún más hermosa! —rió.

La cita era en un lujoso Hotel, puso sus zapatos delicadamente sobre el piso y metió los pies al bajar del auto. Caminó distinguidamente hasta el ascensor, como una modelo de pasarela. No había duda. ¡Ese día conocería a su futuro marido! No tenía nada que perder: era joven, bueno… no tan joven, pero era hermosa, su figura era buena. Tenía talento, trabajo, dinero, fama y estaba soltera. Debía disfrutar cada una de sus cualidades, sobretodo la de la soltería. Aquel día, un hombre soltero caería rendido a los pies de Kagome. ¡Qué suerte tenía el tipo! Quería conocerlo ya.

—Señorita… —tocó su hombro con disimulo un joven.

—¿Sí? —respondió con una voz casual y seductora.

—Su chaqueta… está atorada en la puerta. —Kagome volteó y descubrió que la mitad de su chaqueta estaba fuera del ascensor, impidiendo el normal funcionamiento de este. Estaban detenidos desde que ella se había subido. Se quiso morir. ¿Por qué nada en el mundo podía salirle bien? ¡No era tan difícil llevar una vida normal! ¿O sí? Al parecer para ella sí lo era. Salió del ascensor dispuesta a ignorarlo todo y enamorar a ese hombre que la esperaba. Seguramente, era muy apuesto, como a ella le gustaban. No por nada había gastado la mitad de su vida con Sesshomaru. Él tenía los ojos más hermosos del mundo: eran plateados, como ninguna persona los tenía, y su cabello era platinado. Era tan extraño, era imposible no enamorarse de él.

Tomó la escalera para llegar más rápido y sin complicaciones hasta el segundo piso. Había sido estúpido tomar el ascensor por un solo piso, había pasado una vergüenza innecesaria que además, la había retrasado.

Se detuvo en la entrada del salón cuando una mujer chocó contra ella, era la coordinadora de la Agencia de las Citas a Ciegas.

—¡Oh, Kagome! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste, no podía esperar más! ¿Le echaste un vistazo al perfil del hombre?

—¡Sí, por supuesto que sí! —Mintió Kagome. No lo había hecho, no tenía idea de quién era.

—Me marcho entonces, estoy retrasada. ¡Está sentado en la ventana!

Kagome miró a la chica irse y dirigió ansiosa su mirada hasta los hombres sentados cerca de las ventanas. ¡Eran un asco! —Demasiado viejo… —Murmuró—. Demasiado tonto, demasiado joven.

¡Por Dios! ¿Porque tenía tan mala suerte en el amor? Estaba segura de que cuando Sesshomaru le negó el matrimonio había lanzado una maldición sobre ella. Algo como: _Kagome, si yo no quiero casarme contigo, nadie lo hará..._ Cosas que sólo Sesshomaru podía decir, con voz fría y posesiva. ¡Era tan jodidamente desgraciada!

Sesshomaru había dicho que ninguna pareja casada era feliz, pero su amiga Sango Ikari era notoriamente feliz con su marido. Se habían casado hacía dos años y jamás los había visto discutir. Se amaban demasiado como para hacerlo, y lo único que hacían era mimarse mutuamente. La envidió por un segundo y pensó en marcharse de ese lugar y abandonar al sujeto de la cita a ciegas, después de todo, ni siquiera lo conocía.

Iba a hacerlo cuando un hombre bien parecido la llamó desde la última mesa al lado de la ventana. Era muy demasiado apuesto. ¡Ahí estaba: su futuro esposo! Intentó parecer normal y caminó delicadamente hasta la mesa. Se sentó en la silla y saludó con voz elegante.

Le contó sobre su vida, su trabajo, y las cosas que gustaba hacer, como deporte, la limpieza, cocinar y ocuparse del Hogar. Sabía que todo era una mentira, pero no podía perder la oportunidad de conocer a un hombre apuesto y disponible.

Estaba en medio de contarle sobre su nuevo trabajo en la nueva película de Sesshomaru Taisho, cuando él la interrumpió de improviso.

—¡Ey, Kagome! No es necesario que te hagas la simpática. ¡Conozco cada uno de tus defectos! —Reveló mordazmente.

—¿Defectos? ¿Yo? —rió nerviosa. ¿Acaso él la conocía?

—Defectos, claro… Me golpeaste con tu cartera por llegar tarde a nuestra cita. Verano del 2000. Clase de Economía: soy Bankotsu.

—Ah… entiendo —No lo recordaba. Definitivamente él no estaba en su registro de citas. ¿Habían salido juntos? ¿Cuántas veces? ¿Hasta dónde habían llegado? Se desesperó. No le gustaba la idea de no recordar a los hombres con quién había estado. ¿A cuántos más no recordaba?— ¿Tu y yo… nos besamos? —Temió preguntar.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Tres veces…

Quiso morir de la humillación. Si se habían besado tres veces entonces él conocía mucho más sobre ella. Sabía que no era buena en los deportes, ni cocinando, y que odiaba los deberes de la casa. ¡Había sido humillada totalmente!

¡Maldito Sesshomaru, de no ser por él ya habría estado casada y sin necesidad de asistir a citas a ciegas desastrosas! Lo odiaba, ¡lo odiaba tanto que podría morir!

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Hola!**

**Vengo aquí con una nueva historia. No s epreocupen de las actualizaciones. Aunque no soy una persona que le guste actualizar seguido si termino mis historias, sobretodo porque esta historia ya existe. Es la historia de mi dorama favorito, y amo tanto al personaje de Joo Yeol Mae, que quise adaptar la serie a Kagome y a Sesshoamru. ¿Por qué, porque me pareció que sus personajes podían calzar perfectamente con los personajes de la serie: en la serie Kagome (Joo Yeol Mae) ama demasiado a Sesshomaru (Yeon Seok Hyun), pero él nunca le ha dicho que la ama ni tampoco quiso casarse con ella. Ya tiene 33 y quiere tener hijos antes de que su tiempo se acabe. ¿Quién ama más en esta serie? Sesshomaru a su manera o Kagome, exigiendo ser amada a toda costa?**

**Les recomiendo de todas formas ver la serie: Se llama I need a Romance Season 2 (o 2012). A los amantes del romance les encantará. Pueden encontrarla en un sitio Web llamado Viki. **

**En fin, ¿Qué les pareció la historia? **

**Si les gusta la pareja de Sesshomaru y Kagome, los invito a leer mi fanfic RÉQUIEM PARA EL VAMPIRO. Por otro lado, si les gusta la pareja de Inuyasha y Kagome, los invito a leer VIVES EN MI CORAZÓN, y ACTUACIÓN SIN LIBRETO. Si les gusta la pareja de Rin y Sesshomaru, los invito a leer AMPLITUD; y por último, si les gusta la pareja de Inuyasha y Kikyo, los invito a leer EL ÁRBOL DEL TIEMPO.**

**Pronto actualizaré los demás fanfics :D**

**Espero sus Reviews! Por favor :c Me hacen muy muy feliz.**

* * *

**24/09/2013**

* * *

LOS INVITO A PARTICIPAR EN MI GRUPO:

www(punto)facebook(punto)com(slash)groups(slash)cl audiagazziero

A través de este grupo podrán saber en qué estoy, en qué estoy trabajando, por qué me retraso, qué ideas se me ocurren, etc. Les puede servir, además de conocerme más como ficker y como persona. :) No tengan miedo de agregarme a facebook :)

* * *

29/09/2013


	2. Capítulo 2: Citas a ciegas Parte 2

**NI LA SERIE INUYASHA, NI SUS PERSONAES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. ESTE FANFIC ESTÁ HECHO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

**EL DRAMA: I NEED A ROMANCE. SEASON 2. TAMPOCO ME PERTENECE, ÉSTA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL GUIÓN A OBRA LITERARIA. LA SERIE ES PROPIEDAD DE TvN.**

* * *

"No sabían exactamente cuando habían empezado a verse como hombre y mujer, lo cierto era que estaban enamorados. En doce años de noviazgo habían terminado cinco veces y regresado sólo cuatro. Hacía tres años que vivir con Sesshomaru Taisho, sin ser una pareja, era una verdadera tortura. ¡Kagome Higurashi necesitaba un romance con otro hombre!"

**¡NECESITO UN ROMANCE!**

**Claudia Gazziero **

**CAPÍTULO II**

**CITAS A CIEGAS. **

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**I**

—¡No tiene sentido! —gritó nuevamente Kagome a sus amigas. Estaba indignada consigo misma. Había vuelto completamente humillada a casa y sus amigas Sango y Kikyou no hacían más que molestarla.

—¡Por supuesto que no tiene sentido! ¿Es posible olvidar a alguien que has besado?

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo puedo olvidar a alguien que he besado? Digo, no es una persona cualquiera, es alguien a quien besé tres veces. ¡Quizás incluso fue mi novio! —se alarmó Kagome. Está bien, quizás le estaba más vueltas al asunto de las que debía, pero no podía concebir no recordar a alguien con quien había tenido esa clase de intimidad.

—Qué historia estás contando, Kagome por favor… —se burló Sango, una de sus dos mejores amigas, y la única que estaba felizmente casada.

—Mi historia —relató Kagome, con voz lastimera. Sentía verdadera lástima por su triste humanidad. Sango rió.

—Bueno, quizás Kagome tenga razón. Digo, no es un hombre cualquiera… —la apoyó Kikyou, quien estaba de novia. De hecho, ella era la única tristemente soltera a los treinta y tres, y todo gracias a Sesshomaru Taisho.

—¡Por eso estoy enloqueciendo! —volvió a intentar recordar, pero al no lograrlo se recostó sobre el sillón con frustración. —¿Chicas, nunca me escucharon hablar de un tal Bankotsu?

—Que yo sepa, el único hombre importante de tu vida es Sesshomaru Taisho —comentó con malicia Kikyou. Y era cierto, lamentablemente.

Kagome suspiró. No necesitaba recordar su triste vida. Continuó. —Dijo que nos conocimos en la Universidad: sabía todo sobre mi, mi comida favorita, música favorita, ¡todo lo que solía hacer! Dice que era una persona terrible y que lo golpeé con mi bolso por llegar tarde a una cita!

—¡Definitivamente eres tú, Kag! —se mofaron las chicas. Si había hecho eso no había duda de que realmente había sido Kagome, la impetuosa, irresponsable y distraída Kagome.

—De acuerdo, quedamos en que la única cosa mala de mi soy yo —les reprochó. Ella ya sabía que había un problema con su personalidad, no era necesario que estuvieran recordándoselo siempre. —¡Lo recordé!

En ese momento, recordó el beso con él: un intenso, precipitado, incómodo y húmedo beso en los salones de la Universidad. A plena luz del día y con nadie presente, aquel beso había sido el más desagradable de su vida.

—¿Lo recordaste todo? —quisieron saber de inmediato las chicas.

Lo pensó un poco. —No, sólo recuerdo ese beso —lamentó.— Y cuando terminamos de besarnos mis labios estaban irritados.

Escuchó las risotadas de Sango y Kikyou y quiso reir también. ¡Gracias al cielo había borrado sus recuerdos! Ese beso había sido tan malo que su cerebro lo había bloqueado.

—Sigamos con lo que es importante… ¿Cuántos besos más creen que no recuerde? —continuó Kagome, y las chicas quisieron sepultarla. ¡Otra vez con lo mismo! Acaso tenía memoria de pez? —Además… ¿cómo puedo seguir sola después de haber besado a tantos hombres? —se alarmó. Sin duda, su destino era morir sin tener hijos.

—¡Ey! —se incorporó Kikyou.— No sabía que eras una chica fácil.

Kagome la miró con furia. —¿A cuántos hombres deben besar las mujeres de más de treinta y tres años? —quiso saber.— ¿Cuál es el número adecuado?

Sango cruzó las piernas sensualmente. —El pasado de una mujer jamás debe ser revelado, incluso si te llaman a la corte por eso.

—¡Yo sólo he besado a siete hombres! —se jactó la mojigata de Kikyou.

—¡Son muchos más! —reclamó Kagome, y enumeró de uno en uno a todos los hombres que habían tocado los virginales labios de su amiga. Contó a diez en total.

—Muy bien. Digamos que si besas a más de diez eres una zorra.

—Kikyou, Sango. Si los contamos cavaremos nuestras propias tumbas. Se los digo… —insistió Kagome.

—Además… —acotó Sango.— ¿Qué es eso de que si son menos de diez eres una buena chica y si son más eres una zorra? ¡Semejante estupidez! —se burló, mientras le lanzaba un paquete con preservativos a Kikyou.

Kikyou lo recibió, y al notar lo que era se lo arrojó a Kagome indignada. —¡Qué es esto, por Dios! —exclamó.

—Mientras venía para acá estaban regalándolos —explicó.

—¿Cómo es posible que entreguen esto en la calle? —resopló Kikyou, y Kagome la miró reprobatoriamente.

—Kikyou, sólo son kits para el VIH… —reveló, mientras leía el envase. Kikyou hacía un escándalo por todo. ¡Era tan mojigata!

—Chicas, chicas… —tomó la palabra Sango.— Estamos viviendo una nueva época: vivir la vida intensamente en lugar de preocuparse a cuántos hombres has besado. ¡Así es como se vive ahora! Por más que trato no puedo recordar a cuántos hombres he besado no lo recuerdo—fingió.

Kagome estuvo de acuerdo. Sango era el ejemplo de la libertad y la felicidad. Por eso habían sido mejores amigas siempre, sus personalidades encajaban a la perfección. Miró nuevamente la caja de preservativos y se sintió derrotada.

—Aún no tengo uso para esto —confesó la pelinegra.— Que se lo quede Sango —se lo dio.

Ella lo rechazó. —No, estoy tratando de quedar embarazada…

Kikyou y Kagome la miraron estupefactas. —¡Woow! —comentó Kagome, finalmente.— Está bien. ¡Yo me lo quedo! Sin duda le daré un buen uso pronto. Muy Pronto… —recalcó.— ¡Muchas gracias, mujerzuelas!

En ese momento, la puerta que conectaba la casa de Sesshomaru y la de ella se abrió. Taisho entró en su lado como si fuera el suyo propio y caminó hasta la cocina.

—¿Cómo han estado? —saludó, sin preocuparse demasiado por la interrumpida conversación de las chicas. Estaba acostumbrado a que Sango y Kikyou visitaran a Kagome e hicieran un alboroto.

—¡Muy bien, Sesshomaru! ¿Estás trabajando? —preguntó Sango.

—Sí. Hoy ustedes han estado ruidosas —comentó, y Sango rió coquetamente.— ¿Me sirves un café?

Kagome lo siguió a la cocina, mientras escondía los preservativos en sus ropas. Estaba segura de que durante ese mes se acabaría la caja completa. Conocería a un genial hombre en las citas a ciegas y luego invitaría a Sesshomaru a su matrimonio.

Guardó la caja en el refrigerador y miró a Sesshomaru, mientras se preparaba un café. No podía negarlo. La razón por la que no recordaba los besos con otros hombres había sido porque amaba a Sesshomaru más. Amaba a ese hombre mucho más de lo que le habría podido llegar a gustar alguno de ellos.

—Kag, ¿nos vas a contar sobre tu genial y sensual cita a ciegas? —le preguntó Sango demasiado fuerte, provocando a Sesshomaru, quien no se dio por aludido. Les hizo señas para dejaran de molestarla, pero ellas rieron más.

El primer beso de su vida había sido con Sesshomaru en el segundo año de secundaria, recordó. Era el día blanco, o como algunos le llaman: el día de los enamorados. Sesshomaru le regaló un oso de felpa con un clavel en su mano, y a la salida de la escuela, insistió para que tuvieran su primer beso.

No fue hasta que Kagome hizo que admitiera sus sentimientos por ella, que accedió a corresponderle. El muy idiota quería besarla con la excusa de que quería tener su primer beso en el día blanco, sin confesarle sus sentimientos.

Kagome corrió cerro abajo hasta que entró en una calle sin salida. Chocó contra las enredaderas de la muralla de una vieja casa y cuando Sesshomaru la alcanzó vivió la espera más larga de su existencia. Finalmente él la abrazó y se besaron por primera vez.

La razón por la que no recordaba los besos con otros hombres era porque ese beso había sido tan fuerte e intenso, que los demás simplemente no existían para ella.

Sesshomaru terminó el café y fue a sentarse a la sala con las chicas. Kikyou lo arruinó todo de inmediato. —Kagome dice que el hombre de la cita ya había sido su novio antes, incluso se besaron tres veces.

Quiso asesinarla. —Lo escuché todo —aseveró Sesshomaru, serio como siempre.— ¿Hay un hombre del que yo no sepa? —interrogó, mirando a Kagome duramente.

—¿Por qué escuchas nuestras conversaciones? —se puso a la defensiva.

—No estaba escuchando, es sólo que ustedes hablan demasiado fuerte —se dio la razón.— ¿Crees que me gusta escuchar, Kagome? De todas formas, ¿vas a verlo de nuevo? —quiso saber, sin mirarla a los ojos.

Sus amigas la vieron expectantemente. —No lo haré. ¡Fue tan vergonzoso! —admitió la pelinegra. Había sido una verdadera vergüenza haber salido con él.

—¿Acaso no salías con él antes porque te gustaba?

—Estás torciendo mis palabras, Sesshomaru Taisho —se defendió la chica. Sus amigas pasaron a segundo plano. Otra vez eran Sesshoamru y ella, solos en la sala y discutiendo.

—¿Cómo puedes olvidar a un hombre que has besado? Me parece inaceptable.

Kagome hirvió en ira. —¿Qué hay de ti? Recuerdas a todas las mujeres que has besado?

Sesshomaru la ignoró. —¿No será que fue cuando estábamos juntos? —reprochó Taisho, con voz dura.

—Fue cuando rompimos por primera vez.

—Lo has dicho mal otra vez. Fue cuando _me dejaste_ por primera vez —hizo hincapié en ese punto, mordazmente.

—¿Lo ves? Tuerces mi palabras de nuevo —se quejó Kagome. Siempre lo hacía. Era un idiota.

—Entonces me dejaste por causa de ese idiota. ¿Te gustaba ese imbécil? —se indignó Sesshomaru.

—No lo llames imbécil, imbécil.

—¡¿Estuviste con los dos al mismo tiempo?! —concluyó Sesshomaru, luego de pensarlo un momento.

—¡Sí, estuve con los dos al mismo tiempo! —se hartó Kagome.— ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡Si te sientes mal ¡demándame!

Sesshomaru se quedó de piedra. Tomó su café solemnemente y acotó. —Siempre que algo iba mal querías romper…

Sango y Kikyou se miraron entre sí. Otra vez Kagome y Sesshomaru comenzaban a pelear. Ya ni siquiera les sorprendía.

—Si tanto querías saber por qué siempre te botaba pudiste habérmelo preguntado, ¿no?

—¿Acaso hubiese sido diferente? Me habrías botado de todas formas.

—¿Y tú, me dirás por qué terminamos hace tres años? —el ambiente comenzó a ponerse denso.— No tienes corazón, ¡ni siquiera tienes compasión por la mujer que has besado cinco mil millones de veces!

—¡No serían tantas veces ni aunque nos besaramos cien veces por día!

—¡Bien, a la mujer que has besado noventa y nueve veces por día!

Las chicas rieron. Kagome era siempre tan infantil, aquello era lo que la hacía tan especial. Se complementaba con la seria personalidad de Sesshomaru aunque ellos lo negaran. Lo más entretenido de la vida de Sesshoamru Taisho era Kagome Higurashi. ¡Era tan divertido verlos pelear!

—¿Están tus labios gastados por eso?

—¡Sí, ¿cómo vas a pagar por ellos?! —gritó Kagome.

—¿Qué hay de mis labios! ¡Están igual de gastados entonces!

—¡Deténganse, chicos! —tranquilizó Kikyou.

—¿Por qué discuten siempre que se ven? —los interrogó Sango con picardía.— ¿Cómo es eso de que deben pagar por los labios del otro? ¡Háganse responsables por sus propios labios!

Kikyou y Sango carcajearon.

—No tengo por qué… —comentaron al unísono enfadados. Por más que lo negaran, ambos estaban demasiado conectados como para pelear de verdad.

El celular de Sango sonó. —¡Oh, querido! Voy a cenar a casa, sólo espérame —alardeó al teléfono.

Sesshomaru le había dicho hacía tres años que los matrimonios felices no existían, pero Sango estaba viviendo bien y de eso no cabía ninguna duda. Su matrimonio era afortunado, tenía un hombre talentoso y famoso, que salía en la televisión, y que además, la apoyaba en todo. Sango tenía una marca de zapatos, y era una empresaria fantástica. Todo en su vida iba viento en popa. Sesshomaru se equivocaba respecto al matrimonio. Le demostraría que ella se casaría y sería feliz. No podía esperarlo más. Lo miró triunfante, pero él no le prestó atención.

Cuando Sango llegó a casa, lo primero que hizo junto a Naraku, su marido; fue separar las camas de una plaza que unidas conformaban una matrimonial. Separaron sus cosas y ni siquiera entablaron una conversación de amantes. Ni Kagome ni Kikyou sabían que el matrimonio de su amiga era falso, un montaje, no existía ni tampoco había existido nunca.

Sango y Naraku se habían casado considerando el matrimonio como un negocio. Sango para que su compañía de zapatos tuviera respaldo económico y Naraku para incursionar en el mundo de la política. De todas formas, el negocio había sido perfecto, igual que en un matrimonio, se entendían: hablaban el mismo idioma y trabajaban juntos para lograr todas las metas. Sin duda, era una relación exitosa. Lo único que debían cuidar era que nadie los descubriera, y aunque quería mucho a sus amigas, no podía contarles la verdad. Era mejor que ellas creyeran que su matrimonio era real.

**II**

Afuera anochecía y Kagome descubrió con pesar que la luz del pasillo no prendía. Iba a buscar una silla para intentar sacar la bombilla descompuesta cuando Sesshomaru llegó con una bolsa con repuestos.

—¿Compraste bombillas para mi? —exclamó coquetamente.

—¿Recién te diste cuenta? Está rota desde ayer… —murmuró el peliplata.

—¿Ibas a arreglarla?

Sesshomaru sonrió, como lo hacía sólo para ella. Se subió a la silla que Kagome había dispuesto antes y le pidió que lo afirmara. Kagome se aferró a sus piernas y lo miró hacia arriba emocionada. Era muy fácil hacerla feliz, bastaba un pequeño gesto de preocupación para que su rostro cambiara a una sonrisa sincera.

—Kagome… no me afirmes a mi, sostén la silla.

Kagome notó su estupidez. Soltó las piernas de Sesshomaru tímidamente y se arrodilló para afirmar la silla. No lo notó al principio, pero los calcetines de Sesshomaru eran los mismos que ella le había regalado casi una década atrás el día en que rompieron por primera vez.

Su mente viajó en el tiempo hasta ese momento. Kagome se había detenido en el mercado y había comprado una docena de calcetines multicolores para ella y para Sesshomaru. Estaba tan feliz ese día, estaba soleado y todo parecía ir bien. Cuando llegó al café en donde estaba Sesshomaru esperándola, notó que él estaba trabajando en un texto para un concurso. En ese tiempo él aún no era un escritor, sino un aspirante a novelista que tenía que practicar y editar mucho sus creaciones para lograr algo decente. Se sentó frente a él, pero Sesshomaru ni siquiera le prestó atención. Continuó trabajando durante cuatro horas sin entablar un miserable diálogo con ella.

Kagome había sido una chica con mucha paciencia hasta ese día. No le molestaba que él la hubiese ignorado completamente, ni tener que acompañarlo durante horas mientras él escribía. Ella siempre lo había apoyado en todo y estaba preparada para seguir haciéndolo. Lo que la hacía hervir de ira era que él no tuviera a disposición de decirle que lo acompañara mientras escribía, porque así se le daba mejor. En su lugar, sólo se concentraba en la pantalla y le respondía vagos monosílabos.

Luego de cinco horas, tres jugos de fruta, llamar su atención de todas las formas posibles y escribir en el vidrio "Kagome y Sesshomaru se aman", con todas las tipografías posibles, se aburrió. Sesshomaru había cometido un error y había desatado el monstruo que había dentro de Kagome.

Se levantó furiosa y caminó hasta la salida, lanzándole la bolsa con calcetines que le había comprado. Sesshomaru ni siquiera se dio por aludido. Cuando estuvo afuera del café lo miró desde afuera a través del vidrio.

—Ni siquiera ha notado que me marché —resopló, y eso la enojó aún más.

Le llamó la atención la motocicleta de Sesshomaru, a la que recientemente le había cambiado los espejos y decidió cobrar venganza por su orgullo herido. Golpeó el vidrio nuevamente para tener la atención de Taisho, y cuando este finalmente la vio, tomó vuelo y corrió hasta la motocicleta. Le dio una patada con todas sus fuerzas y la desplomó. Sesshomaru corrió hasta afuera y se agachó a revisar si aún funcionaba.

—¿¡Sabes lo difícil que fue conseguir estos espejos!? ¡Los acabo de cambiar la semana pasada! —gritó Sesshomaru. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el monstruo estaba en libertad.

Kagome volvió a patear la motocicleta. —¡Me llamaste para vernos y lo único que haces es estar en la computadora toda la tarde! ¿Tienes idea de qué día es hoy? ¡Es el día número mil en nuestra relación! —reclamó iracunda.

Sesshomaru no fue capaz de responderle nada, y eso siempre la enfurecía. ¿Por qué no le decía nada? ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre tan silencioso? Continuó. —¿Qué clase de escritor tan grandioso quieres llegar a ser? ¡Siempre escribes cosas que son aburridas! Cuando tú seas un escritor exitoso ¡yo seré tu madre! —ironizó a gritos.

El chico se levantó y la encaró de frente. Estaba enojado con Kagome, pero ella no se sentía disminuida por su altura y su presencia. —¡¿Vas a seguir diciendo todo lo que se te ocurra?! —gritó también.

—¡Terminemos!

En el momento en que lo dijo, quiso retractarse. Pero una vez que Kagome empezaba algo lo terminaba. Nunca dejaba las cosas incompletas.

—Dilo de nuevo —la retó Sesshomaru, con cara de pocker.

—¡Dije que terminemos!

Sesshomaru miró alrededor complicado. —Te daré diez segundos, piénsalo otra vez.

—¡Vamos a terminar!

Silencio. Luego de un momento Sesshomaru accedió. —Está bien. Lo entiendo —murmuró. Tomó su arruinada motocicleta, la puso en su lugar y se metió de nuevo en el café para continuar escribiendo.

Kagome lo miró desde afuera. Se lamentaba por haber dicho eso. Quería arrepentirse, correr hasta él y decirle que todo había sido una mentira, pero no se atrevió. Tomó la moto y caminó con ella hasta el taller para devolvérsela compuesta otra vez. Kagome podía enojarse, gritar de rabia y decir todas las tonterías que se le vinieran a la mente, pero lo cierto era que sufría por dentro, y mientras más lo hacía más necia parecía.

Decidió poner los espejos más baratos, ya que no encontró los originales, y se lo reportó a Sesshomaru a través de un texto, pero no hubo respuesta. Tampoco la hubo durante los dos meses siguientes. A pesar de que Sesshomaru vivía en la misma casa, separados sólo por una puerta, no volvió a verlo. Desapareció de la faz de la tierra para Kagome. Aquella fue la primera vez en la vida que se separaban, y había sido a causa del carácter su caracter, y porque Sesshomaru no la detuvo cuando ella se lo pedía a gritos a través de su comportamiento.

Cuando se volvieron a ver tres meses después en la Universidad, él ni siquiera volteó a verla a pesar de que pasó justo a su lado. Así fue durante toda esa semana hasta que un día de lluvia, Kagome notó demasiado tarde que no había llevado paraguas. En la entrada de la facultad, estaba analizando sus miserables posibilidades, que consistían básicamente en mojarse o gastar todo su dinero en un taxi. Taisho pasó a su lado con su paraguas y emprendió la marcha hasta su casa. Kagome lo vio marcharse sin preocuparse por la chica con la que había salido durante mil días.

Iba a caminar hasta su casa también, cuando un paraguas la cubrió, y dejó de mojarse: era Sesshomaru Taisho, que le estaba dando su paraguas. Había ido todo el camino de regreso hasta ella. Luego se marchó tal como había llegado y Kagome lo siguió, intentando compartir el paraguas.

—¡Ey tú! ¿Vas a botarme cada vez que te enojes? —le preguntó por fin el chico.

—Nunca más, lo juro.

Sesshomaru sonrió y Kagome se lanzó a sus brazos, lo abrazó fuerte y recuperó la vida. —¿Me extrañaste?

—No.

Sesshomaru no había cambiado, y tampoco tenía cómo saber que ella tampoco lo había hecho. De todas formas, en una relación las personas sólo cambian durante un periodo corto de tiempo, y luego vuelven a ser como eran antes. Kagome y Sesshomaru habían sido siempre la excepción a la regla. Como era de esperarse, la chica no cumplió su promesa, y volvió a botarlo tantas veces como se enfureció durante doce años.

—Estos calcetines han durando realmente mucho tiempo, ¿no crees? —comentó Sesshomaru, luego de notar que la chica estaba completamente ida en sus pensamientos. Kagome volvió a la realidad.

—Sí, probablemente seas capaz de usarlas cinco años más —le respondió completamente relajada, como a Sesshomaru le gustaba.

—Tenemos buen gusto para escoger medias —sonrió el peliplata, mientras se acercaba en demasía hacia el rostro de Kagome.

Se quedó petrificada, y cuando Sesshomaru golpeó la nariz con la punta de su dedo sintió la adrenalina subir desde su entrepierna hasta su cuello. Sólo él podía volver su nariz un punto erógeno, con un sencillo toque de sus manos.

Taisho levantó la silla y se fue a su casa, dejándola completamente confundida. ¡Cómo pretendía que lo olvidase si seguía haciendo con ella esas cosas! Estaba completamente perdida, loca y enamorada de Sesshomaru Taisho; aunque él no quisiese casarse con ella, aunque su relación había terminado para siempre, y aunque sabía que él no estaba interesado en volver.

—Esto sólo hará las cosas más difíciles —susurró para sí misma. Como si su amor fuese poco, ahora debía lidiar con la constante excitación sexual que le provocaba el peliplata con sus muestras de aprecio.

**III**

—¿¡Alguien sabe de alguien que se excite cuando le tocan la nariz!? —exclamó, mientras se probaba los zapatos diseñados por Sango para su marca personal, en la que estaba trabajando.

—¡Eso no tiene sentido! —se preocupó Kikyou. Aunque eran muy diferentes, sentía mucho cariño por su amiga.

—Existe una… y está parada justo a tu lado —dramatizó la pelinegra, al borde de las lágrimas. Luego rió a carcajadas.— Mi nariz es muy sensible. Lo acabo de descubrir ayer —se jactó ante Sango, Kikyou y Miroku, la mano derecha de Sango.

Miroku dejó de ver unos documentos y la miró. Kagome era sin duda una mujer fresca, joven y divertida. Siempre llegaba con alguna cosa que lo hacía reir.

Kagome se bajó de la tarima y se sentó en uno de los sofás.

—Estos hacen doler el talón… —confesó Kikyou, mientras modelaba otro de los ejemplares de Sango. Miroku se levantó y le dio otro par.

—¿Sesshomaru besó tu nariz? —quiso saber Sango, entre tanto.

—No, sólo la tocó con su dedo —reveló, rememorando el momento exacto en que todos los pelos de su cuerpo se erizaban para Sesshomaru.

En casa, mientras intentaba concentrarse en un libro, Sesshomaru también estaba pensando sobre eso. Le había gustado de sobremanera la expresión de vulnerabilidad de Kagome al sentir su nariz siendo atacada por él. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios.

—¡Cómo es posible que mi cuerpo pueda ser estremecido por ese leve toque! —se indignó completamente Kagome. Estaba harta, por más que su mente intentaba olvidarse de Taisho, su cuerpo seguía traicionándola. No era justo con ella, se lamentó.

—Deberías estar feliz —acotó Kikyou.— Sólo debes tocar tu nariz para sentir esa sensación otra vez.

—¿Será cierto? —bromeó Kagome, y se levantó para que Kikyou tocara su nariz, pero no sintió absolutamente nada cuando lo hizo.

—No es la misma sensación —se decepcionó.— ¿Quieres hacerlo? —invitó a Miroku y a Sango, pero tampoco fue lo mismo.

—Sesshomaru debe hacerlo para que funcione —se rió la castaña.

—Deberías volver con él —sugirió Miroku.

—¡Nunca! Hemos terminado y regresado como cinco veces. Está comenzando a ser desagradable.

—Pero él transformó tu nariz en un punto erógeno —se burló kikyou, desde la tarima.

—¿¡Estás loca?! Por supuesto que es _mi_ habilidad.

Sango volvió a reir. Kagome era un caso perdido. —Nadie nace con ese talento, Kagome. Tú misma acabas de descubrirlo —Miroku la miró acusadoramente también. Siguió.— Yo solía pensar que mi cuerpo entero era un punto erógeno, pero ahora no siento nada. Lo único que me emociona son los zapatos.

Kagome la vio indignada mientras besaba sus zapatos. Sango estaba en otro mundo, la había perdido. Estaba comenzando a creer que el calzado era el verdadero amor de su amiga.

Más tarde, en su trabajo; mientras los chicos de la banda intentaban fallidamente de grabar una canción, Kagome sólo podía pensar en su nariz, en Sesshomaru y en su relación fallida. No debía darle tanta importancia a ese hecho, ya que ellos jamás volverían a verse como hombre y mujer nuevamente, y porque necesitaba urgentemente olvidarlo para comenzar una nueva vida. No podía flaquear por un simple toque sensual en su nariz.

—Continuaremos mañana: el bajista no está dando el cien por ciento —señaló, por el intercomunicador, a la sala de audio. Los jóvenes, cinco en total, dejaron de tocar.

—¿Por qué no lo terminamos hoy? —interrogó su asistente.

—Porque no saldrá bien ni aunque lo intentemos cien veces más. Ya te lo dije, el bajista está con la cabeza perdida, no sigue el ritmo de la canción —se explicó.— Además, porque tengo una cita.

—¿Otra cita?

Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada. —Qué quieres decir con eso. ¿Quieres morir?

Tomó su cartera y se despidió con la mano de los chicos, a través del vidrio. Encendió el intercomunicador por última vez. —Continuaremos mañana, por favor practiquen para que podamos terminar la canción antes de fin del mundo.

Corrió hasta su auto y se dirigió a toda velocidad hasta el Hotel donde realizaban las Citas a Ciegas. Esa noche tendría una cita con un tal Hiten. No lo conocía tampoco, obviamente, pero estaba segura de que él sería el padre de sus hijos. De todas maneras, ser optimista era gratis.

Se pintó los labios, y se terminó de maquillar. Su celular sonó y miró la pantalla. Era su abuela. —¡Por qué no se casa ella si le gusta tanto el matrimonio! —ignoró la llamada.

Se bajó solemnemente del auto y caminó como si fuera una modelo hasta el salón.

Una lección que Kagome había aprendido con los años, era que el destino no podía ser cambiado nunca. Así que si esa noche debía conocer al hombre adecuado o al hombre incorrecto, no podía hacer nada cambiar ese hecho, así como tampoco podía cambiar el hecho de que ella y Sesshomaru se habían criado juntos, y en ese destino, él se había convertido en el único hombre importante en su vida.

Se sintió igual que en la cita pasada cuando miró la hora en su reloj y descubrió que otra vez venía tarde. No había prestado atención al expediente del sujeto, que probablemente, ni siquiera se llamaba Hiten. Probablemente ella lo había imaginado.

Miró a los hombres sentados solos en la sala e intentó descubrir en sus caras cuál era Hiten. Ninguno tenía cara de tener ese nombre tan anticuado. Finalmente, notó que un sujeto al fondo del salón la miraba fijamente. ¡Ese era!

Se dirigió hasta él y se sentó. Saludó cordialmente e intentó poner una mirada seductora.

—Lo siento, había mucho tráfico al venir aquí —se excusó.

El sujeto en cuestión bajó el libro que leía y la miró sorprendido. —Si venía desde el estudio no creo que haya habido mucho tráfico. Usé el mismo camino para llegar aquí y me demoré sólo cinco minutos.

Kagome quedó congelada. ¡Pero qué hombre tan exigente le había tocado! Lo miró detenidamente. Tenía mucho parecido con Sesshomaru: pelo plateado y ojos dorados, pero su mirada era dulce y su voz mucho menos dura. Era como una versión amable y sencilla de Sesshomaru Taisho.

Ante el prolongado silencio del chico, que volvía a meterse en su libro, llamó su atención. —¿No me dirás nada?

—¿No? —murmuró confundido.

¡Por Dios! Aunque fuera una versión mejorada de Sesshomaru, de todas formas era un idiota come libros. ¿Por qué tenía que salir con personas tan extrañas?

—Sé que fui yo quien llegó tarde, pero debes tener al menos unos modales para una situación como esta —reclamó, comenzando a molestarse.

Él dejó el libro por completo, y se interesó en la plática. —¿Y qué situación es ésta?

—¡Una cita a ciegas! —exclamó.

Él lanzó una carcajada. —¿Crees que soy la clase de persona que se casaría por una cita a ciegas? —preguntó, sencillamente.

—¿Crees que me casarás por una cita a ciegas? —se defendió Kagome, irritada.— ¡Tengo un montón de hombres detrás de mi! Sólo estoy aquí para cumplir con mi abuela. Aún así tengo buenos modales y te respeto. ¿Por qué no haces tú lo mismo?

—Oye, Kagome Higurashi. Creo que te equivocaste de persona… —murmuró él.

—¡¿Que me equivoqué de qué?! —reclamó la chica. Entonces, sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro tímidamente. Era un hombre regordete y entrado en años: Hiten.— ¡Oh, discúlpame!

El joven sentado frente suyo la miró con verdadera gracia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez con el sujeto de la cita a ciegas. Se cambió de mesa y se marchó con el anciano, sin siquiera decirle adiós. Iba a continuar leyendo su libro, pero al parecer, observar a la chica era mucho más dramático y gracioso.

—Disculpe, comí pizza antes de venir aquí y me cayó un poco mal. Estaba en el baño, por eso no la vi llegar —se disculpó el hombre.

—No se preocupe, también llegué retrasada.

De repente, descubrió que algo iba mal. Si el sujeto de antes no era el de la cita a ciegas, ¿entonces por qué sabía donde trabajaba? ¡Sabía incluso su nombre! La oscura y trágica posibilidad de que ese sujeto hubiera sido también un hombre con el que había estado y no recordaba se hizo presente en su mente. Si había tardado tanto tiempo en recordar a Bankotsu, probablemente también había otros hombres que no recordaba.

—¡No puede ser! —gritó, levantándose de la mesa intempestivamente.— Discúlpeme un momento —le pidió a Hiten, y lo abandonó para sentarse en la mesa de el sujeto de pelo plateado.

—Disculpa, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

El la miró distraído. —Es Inuyasha.

Kagome verificó su nombre en sus recuerdos. No había ningún _Inuyasha_ en su historial de besos furtivos y novios despechados. —¿De dónde me conoces?

El la miró fijamente.

—¿Por qué me estás mirando así? Si me conoces debes saber cómo soy —amenazó.

—Estoy muy decepcionado de que no te acuerdes de mi, Kag.

El mundo de Kagome se derrumbó. Sólo las personas que le tenían mucho aprecio la llamaban así. Después de todo, si había salido con él, quizás se habían besado o incluso habían llegado al sexo. Quiso morir.

—¿Estábamos saliendo antes? —preguntó, temerosa de su respuesta.

—¡Al fin recuerdas! —se alegró él.

—¿Cuándo? —quiso saber más, desesperadamente. Al ver que él sólo la miraba divertido y no le respondía se puso realmente nerviosa.— Eso quiere decir que nosotros… ¿nos besamos?

Él rió, y Kagome descubrió que verdaderamente estaba mal de la cabeza. ¡Cómo podía haber más hombres que no recordaba! En sus treinta y tres años de vida, nunca se había sentido tan perdida y desamparada. ¡Estaba a punto de enloquecer!

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

**¡Hola! Este capítulo resultó realmente eterno :B Desde que escribí Amplitud por primera vez, que no escribía algo tan largo. En fin, espero que les haya gustado esta segunda entrega de esta graciosa y dramática historia sobre la vida de Kagome Higurashi.**

**¡Al fin conoció a Inuyasha! Realmente no les diré con quien se quedará. Si algo tiene de especial esta historia, es que realmente divide tu corazón entre Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, por eso quise adaptarla y traerla al fandom para ustedes.**

**Espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo.**

**También los invito a leer el drama romántico Sesshomaru y Rin, llamado Amplitud, que estoy reescribiendo, y mis otros fanfics:**

**-Olvidarte Nunca y Réquiem para un Vampiro -de Sesshomaru y Kagome.**

**-Amplitud y Enamorarte otra Vez -de Sesshomaru y Rin.**

**-La última noche, y El Árbol del Tiempo -de Inuyasha y Kikyou**

**-Actuación sin Libreto, Sólo Necesitas creer y Olvidarte Nunca -de Kagome e Inuyasha.**

**-Bohemio -de Sango y Miroku.**

**Estaré muy feliz si les gusta mi trabajo.**

**¡Un abrazo a todos y nos leemos en el fandom la próxima semana!**

**GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO POR SUS REVIEWS!**

* * *

**05/10/2013**

**Corrección 1: 14/10/2013**


	3. Capítulo 3: Propocisión

**NI LA SERIE INUYASHA, NI SUS PERSONAES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. ESTE FANFIC ESTÁ HECHO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

**EL DRAMA: I NEED A ROMANCE. SEASON 2. TAMPOCO ME PERTENECE, ÉSTA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL GUIÓN A OBRA LITERARIA. LA SERIE ES PROPIEDAD DE TvN.**

"No sabían exactamente cuando habían empezado a verse como hombre y mujer, lo cierto era que estaban enamorados. En doce años de noviazgo habían terminado cinco veces y regresado sólo cuatro. Hacía tres años que vivir con Sesshomaru Taisho, sin ser una pareja, era una verdadera tortura. ¡Kagome Higurashi necesitaba un romance con otro hombre!"

**¡NECESITO UN ROMANCE!**

**Claudia Gazziero **

**CAPÍTULO III**

**PROPOSICIÓN**

**I**

Realmente se sentía realizada cuando los chicos de su banda hacían un buen trabajo. Si todos los días de la semana ellos se esforzaban de la misma manera, no había duda de que pronto llegarían al estrellado. Siguió la canción que ella misma había compuesto con sus labios, estaba feliz. ¡Al fin podría terminar ese disco!

El guitarrista había practicado, y la vocalista estaba dando todo de sí. Estaban actuando como una banda completa por primera vez desde que habían llegado al estudio. De repente, el bajista desafinó y toda la magia se esfumó.

Encendió el intercomunicador inmediatamente. —¡Alto! Les dije que practicaran ayer, ¿es que acaso estuvieron perdiendo el tiempo? —los miró acusadoramente a través del vidrio.

—Kagome, no seas tan dura con ellos; ni siquiera han almorzado… —intervino Jacken, su asistente.

Resopló. —Está bien. ¡Tomen treinta minutos de descanso!

Los muchachos salieron de la sala e intentaron pasar desapercibidos por la pelinegra, pero no lo lograron. —¡Ey, nada de comida! Si están demasiado llenos no pueden cantar.

—Pero yo soy el baterista —quiso zafarse uno de los chicos.

—¡Es peor para ti! Debes moverte con total libertad —los amenazó con mirada.— Sólo tomen algo de aire en el techo y vuelvan aquí dentro de treinta minutos —lo pensó mejor. Ella también necesitaba un descanso.— No, que sea una hora, ni un minuto más.

Los muchachos se alegraron, al parecer la Srta. Higurashi sí tenía algo de compasión dentro de su corazón, aunque fuese en un mínimo porcentaje. Se marcharon corriendo antes de que el monstruo cambiara de opinión.

Kagome disfrutó la forma en que le temían. Era mejor así, si se convertían en amigos entonces no se esforzarían lo suficiente. Miró a Jacken con reprobación, él era demasiado permisivo. —Jacken, me voy a comer.

El anciano la observó indignado. Los muchachos no tenían permiso de comer, pero ella perdía el tiempo llenando su estómago en la cafetería de la esquina todos los días. —¿Vas sola, y yo?

No hubo respuesta, ella ya se había marchado. No tenía ninguna intención de compartir su comida con él. Suspiró, después de todo, Kagome Higurashi era lo mejor que le había pasado a ese estudio.

Kagome subió las escaletas hasta la azotea para supervisar a los chicos. No podía dejar de notar que desde los treinta años se estaba volviendo realmente despiadada. Descubrió a los chicos saliendo del baño con las cremalleras abiertas, y los llamó con un gesto de su mano.

Si hubiera tenido quince años probablemente se hubiera sentido avergonzada de ver a los chicos así, pero a su edad, eso ya no le importaba ni siquiera un poco. Los chicos refunfuñaron. —¿Otra vez? ¡Estamos en el descanso, tenga compasión de nosotros!

—¡Ey, ¿qué es tan importante como para que salgan del baño así? Tengan modales, no están en sus casas! —los golpeó con su bolso de mano, y se marchó.

El papel de bruja estaba saliendo exitosamente, no es que le agradara de sobremanera hacerlo, pero la música requería disciplina por sobre todas las cosas. No era un juego de niños, y si ellos querían tener éxito debían crecer de inmediato.

Corrió hasta el café al que solía ir a desayunar, a almorzar y muchas veces a comer después del trabajo. Era muy acogedor y debía admitir que era su favorito. Debía admitir también que tenía mucha suerte de tener un lugar como ese cerca de su trabajo y medianamente cerca de su casa. La ventaja de vivir en una ciudad pequeña era que todo estaba cerca, se regañó mentalmente. De igual manera, muchas veces usaba el auto de Sesshomaru para ir hasta el estudio.

Entró en el local y descubrió que sucedía algo nuevo, no era como todos los días. Había muchas mujeres y estaban sentadas alrededor de una larga mesa en una clase de café. ¡La clase de café! Se había inscrito el día anterior en ella, no sabía por qué, sólo para tener algo que hacer durante el almuerzo. Esos chicos solían tomarse demasiado tiempo para comer y prefería invertir su tiempo en algo más interesante. De todas formas, Sesshomaru amaba el café, solía consumirlo a todas horas del día, y sobretodo cuando trabajaba en sus novelas. Sin duda, lo sorprendería con sus nuevas habilidades.

—¡Disculpen, llego tarde! —se anunció desde la entrada, y el maestro se volteó para mirarla. Era el sujeto del día anterior, el que era una versión mejorada, mucho más joven y más amable de Sesshomaru. ¡No pensó que eso pudiera existir, ni menos encontrarlo en ese lugar!

—Un momento… —estaba pasando por alto lo más importante. ¿Él trabajaba en ese lugar? ¡Con razón la conocía! Sin duda ella era la cliente estrella más fiel de todas. ¿Cómo es que nunca lo había notado? Con razón él le había dicho que la conocía muy bien.

Caminó solemnemente hasta el asiento vacío en la mesa y se sentó a escuchar la clase. Él no le prestó demasiada atención al principio.

—Entonces, de ese modo aprenderemos a preparar los tres tipos de café. ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta sobre el programa?

Kagome levantó la mano tímidamente. —Yo, ¿cuál es el programa? —el resto de las mujeres se volteó para verla desaprobatoriamente.

El día anterior había tenido una fallida e inesperada cita a ciegas con ese sujeto, recordó la forma en que él había jugado con ella, y luego se había burlado sin ningún pudor. Cuando le preguntó si se habían besado había respondido un sugerente "_tal vez_". Sólo eso había bastado para desatar la desgracia en Kagome.

—¿Nos besamos? ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¡Por qué dejamos de besarnos! —se desesperó Kagome. Quería saberlo todo, el olvidar a los hombres con los cuales había estado estaba comenzando a parecerle demasiado incómodo. Ahora dudaba de su memoria y de ella misma.

El tal Inuyasha rió y le explicó que no se habían besado y que nunca habían salido, ni siquiera una vez. Kagome se relajó en la silla, eso era realmente reconfortante. La posibilidad de que haya sido una zorra y no lo recordara desapareció de su mente.

—¿Entonces cómo me conoces?

—Probablemente mañana lo sabrás —sonrió él, y por más que Kagome le pidió que se lo dijera él no cedió. Ahora comprendía todo, él trabajaba en su café favorito. Probablemente le había visto la cara más de un millón de veces.

—Está bien, no me lo digas. Lo descubriré —murmuró indignada ante su misterio.

—Si no tenemos nada más que hablar… creo que deberías volver a tu mesa —sugirió amablemente el chico, indicando con su mirada a Hiten. El hombre la esperaba confundido y sin saber cómo reaccionar ante su actitud.

Kagome volteó y miró al hombre, que rebasaba los cincuenta años. —¡Oh cielos! Creo que debería… —le respondió incordiada, para volverse a sentar en su mesa. Inuyasha rió y volvió a tomar su libro. Esa Kagome Higurashi sí que era un chiste.

Así había acabado la peor cita a ciegas improvisada de la historia. Obviamente, Hiten no quiso volver a reunirse con ella. Lo único bueno de aquel asunto era que no había tenido ninguna clase de relación con ese tal Inuyasha, no estaba en condiciones de tener otro _ex_novio, con Sesshomaru le bastaba y le sobraba.

—Entonces echamos café a gusto… —sintió la voz de su maestro y la excitante sensación de estar siendo observada. Lo miró y lo descubrió viéndola, mientras sonreía gentilmente. Seguramente seguía burlándose del papelón que había hecho el día anterior. No le importaba, después de todo estaba acostumbrada a ese nivel de vergüenza en su vida.

—Cuando viertan el café, deben esperar 30 segundos para luego continuar vertiéndolo… —enseñó Inuyasha, mientras revisaba las tazas de todas las chicas. Cuando llegó donde Kagome, puso su mano encima de la de ella, abrazándola con su cuerpo y musitó en su oído.— Esta es la forma correcta de verter el café… —sonrió. Kagome podía sentir su aliento tras su oreja, y eso la perturbó de sobremanera.

Habían pasado ya tres años desde que no tenía absolutamente ninguna insinuación por parte de un hombre. No podía decidir si se dejaba seducir o celebraba lo acontecido, lo cierto era que su corazón palpitó como si hubiera sido Sesshomaru el que le tocaba la mano.

—Despacio… —comentó Inuyasha, aún en su oreja y moviendo la mano de la chica en círculos para verter todo el contenido de la tetera. Kagome lo miró desconcertada. ¿Qué clase de juego estaba jugando? —¿Cómo fueron las cosas ayer, con ese hombre? —quiso saber el chico.

—Horrible. No había manera de que fueran bien, partiendo por el hecho de que tenía casi treinta años más que yo.

—Sin olvidar la parte en que llegaste tarde y estuviste coqueteando con otro hombre. Probablemente no hubieras sido una buena esposa para él —bromeó el peliplata.— ¡No te rindas! —la animó, mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro y se marchaba como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Kagome lo miró con reproche. ¿Qué se creía ese sujeto que jugaba con sus sensaciones y luego hacía como si nada? Sus miradas se encontraron y vio como Inuyasha volvía a reírse de ella. ¿Acaso tenía algo en la cara?

Efectivamente, Kagome tenía café pegado sobre sus labios, simulando un hermoso bigote. De repente, vio como los chicos de la banda entraban al café y pedían sándwiches. ¡Con lo que se había esforzado para que la obedecieran!

—¡Ey, vengan acá! —corrió tras ellos, dejando su café. Al verla los chicos se crisparon y corrieron por sus vidas. —Estos niños, ¡no conocen lo que es el miedo! —los persiguió hasta que estuvieron fuera del recinto y se dispuso a gritarles desde la puerta. —¡Nada de pan, ni de bebidas!

La puerta se cerró. —¡Les dije que no comieran! No tienen respeto por sus mayores… ¡Cuando vuelva estarán muertos todos! —masculló, mientras se volteaba sin perderlos de vista. Iba a entrar de regreso a la clase cuando su frente se estrelló a toda velocidad con la puerta. ¿En qué momento la había cerrado?

Las chicas de la clase rieron, e Inuyasha corrió en su ayuda.

—¡Maldición! —se quejó.

—¿Estás bien? —se preocupó el peliplata y le tendió un pañuelo. Kagome lo miró confundida. ¿Por qué le daba un pañuelo?

—Tienes café… en tu…

—¡Ah! ¿En serio? —se llevó la mano a su boca, intentado cubrir la mancha.

Inuyasha tomó el pañuelo y le limpió suavemente los labios. No podía creerlo. ¿En verdad él estaba tratando de seducirla? Era demasiado irreal, no estaba acostumbrada a que cosas como esa le ocurrieran, menos dos veces en un mismo día. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la placentera sensación de que un hombre la pretendiera.

Inuyasha se mofó. —Termina de limpiarlo tú misma.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y lo miró decepcionada. Tenía treinta años, la edad en que debías limpiarte tú misma había llegado. ¿Acaso moriría si tocaba su rostro? Se había hecho exámenes hace poco y estaba en completa salud. Terminó de limpiarse y le tendió el pañuelo de regreso.

—Creo que te has dañado la frente —comentó con un toque de burla en su voz, y luego se marchó de regreso a su clase.

—No estoy avergonzaba en lo absoluto —murmuró la chica, tocándose la frente. Sin duda se haría un cardenal.— Estoy en la edad en que estar avergonzada es vergonzoso… esa edad ya pasó, hace treinta mil años, lamentó.

**II**

¿Crees que me dejará una marca? —murmuró Kagome, mientras comía golosinas sentada sobre la alfombra.

—No lo creo, no alcanzaste a cortarte —respondió Sesshomaru, sin dejar de leer su libro. Extendió la mano y Kagome puso una golosina en ella.

—Aún así… puede que quede marcado. Mi piel es sensible —insistió la chica.

Taisho no dijo nada. Kagome cambió de posición, mirándolo de frente. —¿Podrías preguntarme como me golpeé la frente, por favor?

—Probablemente chocaste con algo —explicó Sesshomaru.

Kagome suspiró. Probablemente, si se ponía pintura en la cara y se paseaba cien veces en frente de Sesshomaru él no lo notaría, nunca lo hacía. —Nunca seré capaz de obtener la atención de un hombre… —dramatizó.

—No lo sé, Kagome —murmuró Sesshomaru sin haberla escuchado. Sólo estaba respondiendo cosas al azar. ¡Su vida era tan patética!

Horas más tarde, el equipo favorito de Kagome y Sesshomaru estaba jugando la final del campeonato. Kagome era una fanática del fútbol y Sesshomaru no se quedaba atrás. Era la única cosa medianamente normal que lo volvía loco. Sus familias habían sido parte de la hinchada de esa selección desde hacía más de cuarenta años, lo llevaban en la sangre.

—¡Por favor, por favor! —rogó Kagome a la televisión, mientras agitaba los plumeros de papel de diario que ella misma había fabricado con los periódicos de Sesshomaru. No podía despegar la vista de la televisión, el equipo estaba a punto de marcar y… marcó.

—¡Gol! ¡Goool! —gritaron al unísono, y se levantaron disparados. De la alegría, Kagome saltó sobre Sesshomaru y este la cogió y la giró por los aires. El impulso duró sólo un segundo, se había dejado llevar por el juego, y por la costumbre de celebrar con él cada triunfo del equipo.

Pataleó para que Sesshomaru la soltara. Cuando la dejó en el piso la miró extrañado.

—Esto no está bien.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? —inquirió el peliplata, ante el repentino cambio de la chica. Kagome tomó el control de la televisión y la apagó. —¡Espera, qué haces! No hemos visto la repetición.

—Esto no está bien, Sesshomaru —repitió.— Hace más de tres años que terminamos.

Taisho la miró con cara de nada. —¿Y eso qué?

—Me gustaría que no me abrazaras ni me besaras como si estuviéramos saliendo, por favor.

—¿Por qué tan de repente? Siempre hemos sido así.

—¿Aún no te das cuenta? Terminamos. Ahora sólo somos amigos.

—¿Quién decidió eso? Nunca he dicho que hemos terminado —musitó Sesshomaru con voz ronca.

—¡Pero qué…! —iba a terminar la frase pero él la lanzó sobre el sillón y tomó su mentón. Su adrenalina subió desde su entrepierna a su garganta.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

—¿Cómo puedo ser tu amigo? Si fueras un hombre, ¿estarías satisfecho con que una mujer así de _sexy_ fuera tu amiga? —se acercó peligrosamente a ella y la besó. ¡Cuánto extrañaba esos besos!

—Soy realmente sexy, ¿no es así? —musitó sensualmente, mientras seguía su juego y le arrancaba la camisa. El beso se intensificó y Kagome no pudo más que perder todo tipo de noción. Hacía mucho tiempo que lo esperaba… realmente mucho tiempo. Demasiado, había sido una larga y terrible espera.

Mientras dormía, no podía dejar de jadear. Sesshomaru al fin la estaba besando y recorría su cuerpo con sus manos fuertes y grandes. Extrañaba también esas manos, y la forma en que la hacían llegar al cielo incluso antes del sexo.

Abrió los ojos violentamente y una fuerte luz la encegueció. —¡Es un sueño!

¡No había sido real! Se sentó en la cama. Gracias a Dios se había dado cuenta de que era un sueño antes de que llegara a la mejor parte; incluso había gemido. —¡Me estoy volviendo loca! —lloró sobre las mantas. Como si su corazón no extrañara a Sesshomaru, ahora su cuerpo la torturaba con esas fatídicas ensoñaciones. ¡No podía creer que a los treinta y tres tuviera sueños tan explícitos! No era una adolecente.— Mi vida se ha vuelto tan vulgar.

Saltó de la cama y se puso ropa deportiva. Necesitaba urgentemente quemar toda esa energía extra que le sobraba gracias a su inexistente vida sexual. Amarró sus zapatillas y trotó hasta la puerta de la casa. Eran las nueve de la mañana de un día sábado, probablemente Sesshomaru estaba durmiendo aún.

Abrió la puerta y notó que se había equivocado. Él estaba podando las plantas del jardín junto a los perros. Sobrerreaccionó al verlo y su cuerpo entero se erizó.

—¿A dónde vas?

—¡No es tu problema!

—¡Vamos nosotros también! —gritó Sesshomaru a los perros, mientras los soltaba y estos corrían tras la chica. Eran un macho y un hembra, exactamente iguales; los habían comprado para Navidad, cuando aún estaban juntos. Aunque ellos se habían separado años más tarde, los perros seguían amándose como si fuera el primer día de su relación. ¡Qué envidia le daban!

En el parque, Sesshomaru vio como Kagome corría de un lado a otro sin detenerse, se veía cansada, pero al parecer su fuerza mental era mucho más fuerte que sus músculos. Su energía era proporcional a su frustración sexual.

—¿No estás cansada? —le preguntó Sesshomaru, mientras saboreaba una paleta helada.

—¡Tengo que deshacerme de toda esta energía innecesaria!

—¿Por qué?

—No puedo dormir bien, tengo sueños extraños.

—¿Qué clase de sueños?

Sueños en donde lo besaba, y lo acariciaba, y luego se iban a la cama.

—Qué clase de sueños —repitió el peliplata, al notar que Kagome se había perdido en sus pensamientos otra vez.

—Un sueño en donde un hombre muy molesto se aferraba a mí.

—¿No será un hombre que te gusta?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Definitivamente es un hombre que no me gusta —alegó, mientras saltaba la cuerda.

—¿Entonces por qué apareció en tus sueños?

—¡No lo sé, pero no me gusta!

—¿Qué tipo de hombre es?

Kagome lo miró con rabia. —¡Uno muy malo, inconsciente, indiferente, insensible y egoísta! —gritó, para luego largarse a correr lejos de él. Sesshomaru se quedó de piedra. Comenzaba a dudar de la cordura de Kagome.

**III**

—Creo que he pasado un tiempo difícil porque no lo he hecho hace tiempo —se lamentó en un café nocturno con sus amigas.

—La noche sola es demasiado larga, ¿no es así? —exageró Kikyou, mientras se aferraba a su brazo en señal de apoyo.

—Así es. Además fue tan frustrante, despertar sola después de haber vivido aquello fue realmente… ¡Si es un sueño al menos debería ir hasta el final! —protestó Kagome.

Sango la miró divertida. —Creo que quieres volver con Sesshomaru, es por eso que tuviste esa clase de fantasía… —sugirió Kikyou.— Además, tu cuerpo tembló cuando él tocó tu nariz. ¿Aún así no quieres volver con él?

—¿Qué debería hacer?

—¡La respuesta es obvia: sólo duerme con él! —respondió Sango, como si eso fuese lo más normal del mundo.

—¿¡Qué!? —chillaron Kagome y Kikyou a la vez.

—Sólo dile como te sientes.

—¿Y cómo… me siento? –temió preguntar.

—¡Lo extrañas tanto que sueñas con él todas las noches! —se burló Kikyou.

—Kagome —murmuró Sango, poniéndose seria.— A los hombres les asusta cuando las mujeres son así de directas, y ser erótica no te conviene, menos con Sesshomaru. Sólo díselo como si estuvieras bromeando: "_Ven a dormir en mi habitación a veces", _con indiferencia y frialdad. ¿Qué tal suena?

Kagome miró a Kikyou y puso su voz más sexual. —Ven a dormir a mi habitación a veces… —bromeó, mientras acariciaba el hombro de su amiga.

—¡Oh! Pareces una chica fácil… —le respondió la pelinegra. Sango no pudo evitar reír.

—Chicas, si lo piensan detenidamente, no es diferente a los deportes.

—¿Los deportes?

—Seducirlo es como atrapar. ¡Piensa en ello como el arte de atrapar y sólo hazlo! ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? ¿Quieres jugar fútbol conmigo? Sólo así, casualmente.

—¿Kagome? —musitó Kikyou, llamándola del brazo, pero ella ya se había marchado al mundo de las ensoñaciones.

En la cabeza de Kagome sólo estaba Sesshomaru. Kagome entraba a su habitación seductoramente y le decía: "_Mi cuerpo está muy adolorido ¿Quieres ayudarme en mi habitación?"_, y Sesshomaru se levantaba para darle el mejor sexo de su vida.

—¡Di algo que tenga sentido! —protestó, cuando despertó de su fantasía.

—¿Qué es lo que no tiene sentido? Sexo es sólo sexo.

—Pero compartes sentimientos —agregó Kikyou.

—¡Es cierto! Compartes amor y es un ritual puro.

—¿Qué tiene de puro? —se quejó Sango.

—Lo planteas como si fuéramos animales.

—¡Es porque somos animales! También tenemos derecho a hacerlo como animales.

—Quiero hacerlo mientras soy amada —enfatizó.

—…con sentimientos —agregó Kikyou, y con Kagome estuvieron de acuerdo.

—¡Es por eso que no tienen suficiente sexo! —se burló la castaña.

—Aunque no lo creas, soy una experta en el arte de empujar y tirar.

—Oh, así que eres una profesional… —se mofó Sango.— ¿Cómo lo haces?

Kikyou cruzó las piernas. —Lo llamo el método de los tres pasos. Cuando nos despedimos él me besa una vez y yo lo rechazo, él insiste y yo lo rechazo nuevamente. Cuando un hombre es rechazado dos veces se vuelve molesto, si eso sucede, debes botarlo en seguida… pero si insiste cordialmente, entonces eres tú quien lo sugiere.

—El problema es que siempre se dan cuenta… —agregó Kagome.

—Si tienes ese método fantástico, ¿por qué no te acuestas con tu novio Onigumo?

—Eso es un problema diferente… no soy una mujer fácil de conseguir. A diferencia de ustedes, que son: una modelo famosa, casada con un importante periodista, y una compositora exitosa, yo sólo trabajo en la administración de un cine. Tengo que tener al menos, un poco de valor, y ya que mi especialidad no es ser guapa o sexy, la pureza y la inocencia son mis puntos fuertes. ¡Ese es mi concepto!

Sango volvió a burlarse de ella. —¿Sabes cuando los hombres buscan a una mujer inocente? ¡Cuando están cansados de mirar a las mujeres seductoras! Osea, poco antes de llegar a la tumba.

—Creo que tiene razón… —concluyó Kagome. Kikyou estaba de cierta manera, atascada buscando al hombre ideal, no era muy diferente a ella. Sin embargo, su visión de las relaciones era totalmente machista, se esmeraba mucho en parecer una mujer habilidosa en todo lo que tuviera que ver con la casa, incluso pretendía ser buena cocinera. Compraba comida y la llevaba al consultorio de Onigumo diciendo que ella misma la había preparado.

Esa noche, Kikyou había invitado a Onigumo a su casa por primera vez, por lo que cuando se despidieron compró todo tipo de exquisiteces para el paladar. Lamentablemente, él llegó mucho antes de lo previsto con un ramo de flores y descubrió su pequeño secreto: no era una buena ama de casa.

Él no le tomó importancia y se ofreció a ayudarla. Poco después intentó cobrar lo que había hecho por ella en la cocina. La arrastró hasta la habitación y la tumbó en la cama. Kikyou usó su método de los tres pasos, pero no funcionó. Él se apoderó de su cuerpo y no la dejó siquiera llegar al paso número uno. No tenía conciencia alguna de lo que era hacer el amor. A pesar de que llevaba cinco meses con él, Kikyou no pudo excitarse momento alguno. Él era demasiado egoísta, y sólo le interesaba satisfacer sus propios deseos. Cuando terminó, Kikyou descubrió con pesar que sufría de _frigidez_: era incapaz de disfrutar el sexo con un hombre. ¿Desde cuándo sucedía aquello?

**IV**

—Entonces, ¿Sango diseñó estos zapatos? —comentó Sesshomaru, mientras observaba un hermoso par que le había sido regalado a Kagome.

Kagome estaba lavando los platos, habían cenado hacía poco, luego de volver del bar con las muchachas. —Sí, tiene mucho talento, ¿no es así?

—Lo tiene, ¿te dijo cuándo es el lanzamiento?

—Me lo dijo, pero lo olvidé; creo que es muy pronto. Mañana la llamaré para preguntarle —solucionó, estaba concentrada en la cocina.

—¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? —se ofreció Sesshomaru cortésmente, como solía ser él. Se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta Kagome, que fregaba los platos con el cabello suelto. Tomó una coleta de un cajón y lo amarró con ella.

La pelinegra se estremeció con el toque de sus dedos sobre su cuello. Sintió que cada cabello tocado por él era un punto erógeno de su cuerpo, ¡como si no le bastara con su nariz!

—Es porque he estado sin un hombre por mucho tiempo… —quiso convencerse Kagome, mientras intentaba frustradamente de no mirar la espalda ancha de Sesshomaru.

—¿Sólo tengo que lavar ésto? —preguntó Sesshomaru, tomando unos cebollines.

No le respondió. No podía dejar de mirarlo.

—Miras mucho mi cara durante estos días. ¿Tienes algo que decirme? —comentó el peliplata, descubriendo su escrutinio.

Kagome se sonrojó: el momento había llegado. Era todo o nada, no perdía nada con arriesgarse. —No, nada.

Se acobardó. ¡Siempre había sido una condenada cobarde! ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser decirle a Sesshomaru que lo quería en su cama?

—¿Te pasa algo?

Tomó aire y se lanzó. —Sesshomaru… ¿Quieres dormir en mi habitación a veces?

Silencio. —¿Por qué dejaría mi habitación e iría a la tuya?

Sango se había equivocado. O Sesshomaru no se había dado cuenta, o la había rechazado rotundamente. No sabía cuál de las dos opciones era peor.

—¿Hay cóctel de camarones en tu refrigerador?

—Sí, y también almejas… —respondió de mala gana, mientras continuaba cocinando.

—¿Qué es ésto? —llamó su atención Sesshomaru, con el paquete de preservativos que había escondido en su refrigerador.

Kagome corrió hasta él y se los arrebató de las manos. —¡Respeta mi privacidad! —reprendió, mientras cerraba el refrigerador violentamente.

Sesshomaru la siguió de regreso al lavabo. —¿Para qué necesitas eso?

—Es medicina de emergencia —explicó Kagome: medicina para no tener bebés ni contraer enfermedades.

—¿No estás avergonzada de que los haya encontrado en tu refrigerador?

Kagome dejó lo que estaba haciendo y lo encaró. —¿Por qué debería estar avergonzada? Todo esto es por _tú_ culpa.

—¿Acaso yo fallé alguna vez? Siempre me preocupé por el control de la natalidad. No había motivo para que tú lo hicieras.

—¡Es ridículo! Tú fuiste quien me presentó el mundo del control de la natalidad.

Recordó la primera vez que ambos habían comprado preservativos. Estaban en el mercado y entonces ella corrió hasta la caja y dejó un sin número de objetos para que Sesshomaru los pagara. Cuando Sesshomaru vio los preservativos la miró indignado. En esa época, todavía era vergonzoso comprar esa clase de cosas. Kagome se burló de él desde su escondite fuera del supermercado.

—No los necesitas —sentenció Sesshomaru con voz dura.

—¡Claro que sí! Soy una mujer.

—No eres una mujer normal. Punto final.

—Que tú no me quieras no significa que no puedo ser de otro —Sesshomaru dejó también lo que estaba haciendo y la fulminó con la mirada. Luego se sentó en la mesa a comer y la ignoró completamente.

¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Acaso tenía celos? Había pasado ya el tiempo pertinente para tenerlos. Ahora Kagome Higurashi estaba decidida a vivir la vida, y a encontrar a su hombre ideal en una cita a ciegas. ¿Quién sabía? Quizás, después de todo ya lo había encontrado. Recordó al tal Inuyasha, y cómo había hecho una perfecta técnica de tira y afloja con ella el día anterior, durante la clase de café.

No podía esperar toda la vida a Sesshomaru Taisho, su belleza no duraría mucho tiempo más. Debía aprovechar el tiempo al límite, y si Sesshomaru la había rechazado, estaba segura de que Inuyasha aceptaría gustoso pasar la noche con ella.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

**¡DISCULPEN LA HORRIBLE TARDANZA. LA VERDAD ES QUE TUVE MUCHOS TRABAJOS QUE HACER EL FIN DE SEMANA Y RECIÉN HOY PUDE EMPEZAR A ESCRIBIR. LAMENTO HABERME COMPROMETIDO PARA EL DOMINGO. PROMETO ORGANIZAR BIEN MI TIEMPO, PARA TENER UN CAPÍTULO POR SEMANA.**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, EN LO PERSONAL A MI ME ENCANTA EL PERSONAJE DE SANGO, ES QUE EN ESTE FANFIC LOS PAPELES ESTÁN INVERTIDOS: SANGO ES COMO MIROKU, Y MIROKU ES COMO SANGO. ESPERO QUE NO LES DISGUSTE. A MI ME GUSTA VER A SANGO EN UNA FACETA MÁS LIBERAL :B**

**CON RESPECTO A KAGOME, PUES LA TENSIÓN SEXUAL VA EN AUMENTO. LES RECUERDO QUE NO EST´´A DEFINIDO CON QUIÉN SE QUEDA KAGOME, ASÍ QUE TODO PUEDE SER.**

**LES CUENTO QUE EL 27 DE ESTE MES ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS Y AMO LOS CUMPLEAÑOS, ASÍ QUE PROBABLEMENTE LES ESCRIBA ALGO ESPECIAL PARA ESE DÍA. QUIZÁS UN LEMON, O UN ONE-SHOT. SERÁ UN AUTOREGALO :B**

**FINALMENTE, LOS INVITO A AGREGARME A FACEBOOK / CLAUDIAOMITESUSOTROSNOMBRES**

**ESTARÉ ENCANTADA DE ACEPTARLOS Y CONOCERLOS**

**UN ABRAZO! Y NOS LEEMOS LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA!**

* * *

**ESCRITO: 14/10/2013**

**CORRECCIÓN 1: 15/10/2013**

**GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO POR SUS REVIEWS!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE. ESTE FANFIC ESTÁ ESCRITO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

**EL ARGUMENTO DE ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN LA SERIE KOREANA "I NEED A ROMANCE 2012", CUYOS DERECHOS PERTENECES A TVN. SIN EMBARGO, LA ADAPTACIÓN DE ESTA OBRA NO ESTA BASADA EN EL GUIÓN, SINO EN EL ARGUMENTO.**

* * *

**NOTA: Amigas y amigos, les informo que he decidido cambiar al personaje de Kikyou por Rin. Kikyou era una de las amigas de Kagome: la tímida. Esto porque cometí un error en la selección de personajes y no quiero verme obligada a inventar personajes nuevos. Como sabrán, Kikyou hasta este momento de la historia, está de novia con Onigumo. Eso seguirá siendo así. Espero que me disculpen, a quienes les había gustado el personaje de Kikyou, sólo imaginen a Rin. ¡Perdónenme la vida! No me crucifiquen :c Todo tiene un porqué :c Les aseguro que se acostumbrarán, ya que quedan muchísimos capítulos de este fic.**

* * *

"No sabían exactamente cuando habían empezado a verse como hombre y mujer, lo cierto era que estaban enamorados. En doce años de noviazgo habían terminado cinco veces y regresado sólo cuatro. Hacía tres años que vivir con Sesshomaru Taisho, sin ser una pareja, era una verdadera tortura. ¡Kagome Higurashi necesitaba un romance con otro hombre!"

**¡NECESITO UN ROMANCE!**

**Claudia Gazziero **

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**I**

Cuando Kagome entró a la habitación, notó que Sesshomaru estaba muy avergonzado, y en la cama de dos plazas que tendrían que compartir aquella noche, había creado una división con almohadas. Dejó su mochila con su equipaje al lado de la puerta y lo miró burlona.

-¿Así que este viaje fue una farsa para seducirme, Sesshomaru? Debí habérmelo esperado de ti –comentó risueña.

-No es eso, ha sido sólo una coincidencia –explicó tímidamente.- Separé la cama en dos partes para que no pienses mal de mí. Una mitad es para mí y la otra para ti, no cruces la línea, de lo contrario no podré responder por mis acciones.

Kagome rió. Sin duda le encantaba cuando Sesshomaru estaba avergonzado. Él podía tener mucha personalidad y ser superior intelectualmente que muchos hombres, pero cuando se trataba de la intimidad, realmente le costaba.

Decidió darle una mano. Se lanzó sobre la cama e hizo volar las almohadas que separaban ambas partes lejos. Entonces, se recostó cruzada, ocupando toda la superficie. -¿Y ahora que ya crucé la línea, qué harás conmigo?

-¿Qué insinúas, Kagome? Yo soy un hombre puro; no haría nada sin que tú estuvieses de acuerdo –se indignó fingidamente el peliplata.

Kagome se sentó en la cama y recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro. –No insinúo nada… Además, sabes que soy una durmiente salvaje. Cuando despierte puedo encontrarme a mí misma durmiendo sobre tu regazo –sugirió, mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a su pecho.

El chico la miró divertido. Últimamente, Kagome sugería mucho que quería tener un contacto más íntimo y al parecer, había llegado la hora. -¡No juegues! –la apartó de su cuerpo.- Me voy a bañar… -escapó.

Kagome lo observó marcharse. ¿Acaso había llegado la hora? No estaba lista para tener relaciones por primera vez. A pesar de que ella misma lo había insinuado bastantes veces, se sentía nerviosa. Nunca había estado con un hombre, pero estaba segura de que quería que su primer (y ojalá último hombre) fuese Sesshomaru Taisho. Suspiró, no debía dudar.

-Kagome, ¿me das mi cepillo de dientes de mi bolsa? –pidió el peliplata, volviendo a la habitación.

-¡Por supuesto! –exclamó Kagome, demasiado optimistamente. No quería arruinarlo mandándolo al demonio aquella noche tan importante. Se arrastró fuera de la cama y buscó entre el equipaje de Sesshomaru.

De repente, el rostro del chico palideció, y corrió hasta Kagome para quitarle la bolsa, pero no alcanzó a llegar. Kagome ya había descubierto los preservativos.

-¿Es esto lo que yo creo que es? Pensé que eras un hombre puro –se burló, mientras se levantaba y corría lejos de Sesshomaru, levantando la caja de condones.

-¡Dámelos! –la siguió el chico.

-Eres un hombre muy astuto, Sesshomaru Taisho, tenías todo listo de antemano.

-No seas así… -murmuró él, intentando no parecer afectado. Realmente estaba avergonzado. Todo se había arruinado.

Kagome dejó los preservativos y se abrazó a su espalda. –No te preocupes, pretenderé no saber sobre tus malas intenciones –lo animó Kagome.

Sesshomaru se volteó y la lanzó sobre la cama bruscamente. –Te dije que no me haría responsable por mis acciones si cruzabas la línea.

La pelinegra notó que, efectivamente había estado en el lado de Sesshomaru, iba a protestar por haberla empujado de esa manera, pero él se recostó sobre ella y la besó tiernamente. Con aquel gesto, cómo podía enojarse con él. Hubiera estado preparado o no, esa fue la mejor noche de su vida.

-Así que al final los usaste, y ésa fue nuestra primera noche juntos –terminó de explicar Kagome al peliplata. Había decidido ignorar las palaras de Sesshomaru y hacerle ver cómo él era el culpable de todo. Estaba cansada de que actuara como si ella aún le perteneciera. Si él le había enseñado el mundo del control de la natalidad, no podía reclamarle ahora que lo usara con otros hombres.

Sesshomaru dejó de comer. -¿Estás loca? Nuestra primera noche juntos fue cuando estaba en el ejército. ¿Lo recuerdas? Incluso recuerdo el hombre del Hotel: Evergreen. –corrigió Sesshomaru, completamente enfadado de que ella no recordara algo como eso.

-¡Nuestra primera noche juntos fue cuando estábamos de vacaciones, el último año de escuela!

Sesshomaru rió. –Esa noche sólo nos tomamos de las manos y dormimos felizmente separados por almohadas. No lo repetiré una vez más…

-Escucha, Sesshomaru Taisho: sé que siempre debes tener la razón en todo, pero esto es sumamente importante para una mujer. ¿Crees que olvidaría mi primera vez?

-Tú no eres una mujer normal –explicó el chico.

Kagome lo miró enfadada. -¡Comimos fideos al siguiente día!

El peliplata se acercó a su rostro y tocó su nariz burlonamente. –Jamás había escuchado de esos fideos en toda mi vida.

Y Kagome perdió. Su cuerpo volvió a remecerse completamente con ese simple gesto. Ni siquiera podía pedirle que no lo hiciera, porque él notaría en seguida que su nariz de había convertido en su nuevo punto G. ¡Si no encontraba un hombre pronto, iba a morir de exceso de deseo sexual!

El timbre sonó y el chico dejó la cocina para ver quién era por el citofono. Era Kikyou Takani y traía un rostro de los mil demonios. -¡Es Rin! –anunció Sesshomaru, en la puerta.

-¿Por qué estaría ella aquí? Dijo que iba a pasar la noche con Onigumo…

Sesshomaru la miró sin saber nada tampoco. Abrió la puerta y Rin entró devastada. Parecía que la hubiese atropellado un camión, ni siquiera se había arreglado para salir.

-Sesshomaru, hola… -saludó desganada.- ¿Me puedes traer un vaso de agua, por favor? –rogó. Kagome terminó de comer rápido y corrió al lado de su amiga.

-¿Qué pasó? –quiso saber la chica, preocupada.- Dijiste que ibas a invitar a Onigumo… ¿él no fue?

Se sentaron sobre el sillón y hablaron despacio para no ser escuchadas por Sesshomaru. –Él fue, pero se marchó en seguida… -explicó Rin, a punto de llorar.

-¡¿Se fue?! ¿Por qué? –exclamó Kagome. ¿Qué hombre tenía los cojones para dejar a Rin en ese estado?

Rin suspiró. –Una vez que terminó, se fue a su casa… -aclaró la también pelinegra y ambas se miraron a los ojos confundidas.

-¡Sesshomaru, ven aquí! Quiero hacerte una pregunta! –llamó Kikyou al peliplata. El chico se acercó sigilosamente, temiendo sucumbir ante las incómodas preguntas femeninas y le tendió su vaso con agua a Rin.

-Sólo conversen entre ustedes. Seguramente son cosas de mujeres… -articuló, mientras huía a su parte de la casa.

-¿Cuándo dormiste con Kagome por primera vez… ¿cómo se sintió? –lanzó Rin, sin medir las consecuencias. Kagome se quiso morir y Sesshomaru volteó, se sentó en el sillón de enfrente y la miró serio.

-Estaba feliz, porque la amaba… -declaró de una vez, mirando a Kagome –la pelinegra sonrió triunfante.

-¿Verdad? –alborotó la chica.- ¿Qué tal tú?

Esta vez Kagome fue su víctima. Lo pensó dos veces y se fingió dudosa. –No sé… realmente no recuerdo –mintió, aún enojada porque Sesshomaru había confundido su primera vez con la segunda.

-Te gustó –recriminó Sesshomaru, mirándola acusadoramente.

-¿Me gustó? –continuó Kagome y disfrutó como Sesshomaru se molestaba.

-Les gustó, ¿no es así? ¡Estoy tan molesta! –se quejó Rin.

Kagome se desesperó. -Dinos de una vez por qué estás tan molesta… -rogó.

-Porque no fue para nada divertido… nuestra primera vez juntos fue un verdadero desastre –Kagome y Sesshomaru se miraron preocupados de que él le hubiese hecho algo malo sin su consentimiento, pero acordaron escuchar toda la historia. Rin prosiguió con su relato.- Fue romántico al principio, porque me trajo flores…

-¿Introducción? –interrogó Kagome, rápidamente.

-Buena… -respondió la chica.

-¿Incremento de la acción?

-No estuvo mal…

-¿Crisis? –Sesshomaru observó a Kagome indignado. ¿Desde cuándo las fases del sexo tenían nombre? Realmente esa chica tenía un metalenguaje con sus amigas. Además de eso, ¿cuál era la crisis? ¿Acaso había crisis en una relación sexual?

-¡Desde ahí se empezó a poner aburrido! Y cuándo recién se empezaba a poner algo caliente, él sólo… -los chicos la miraron ansiosos.- ¡Él sólo terminó! Estuvo vacío, completamente vacío, no sentí absolutamente nada… ¡Nunca me había pasado esto con alguien!

-Tampoco es como si tuvieras tantas experiencias… -agregó Sesshomaru, sin tacto, mientras intentaba recordar cuántos novios había tenido Rin.

-Estoy tan decepcionada… todo lo demás va bien, excepto lo sexual. Él me quiere, me acepta como soy y además es un doctor. ¿Cuándo encontraré un partido como ese? ¿Cómo es posible que no haya resultado? ¿Qué opinas tú, Sesshomaru? Como hombre, debes tener algo que decir…

El peliplata se sorprendió y demoró en pensar una respuesta para Rin. –No lo sé, creo que si eso no va bien, entonces todo lo demás no es tan profundo. ¿No es así? –buscó apoyo en Kagome.

La azabache asintió con la cabeza. –Eso es cierto –agregó en apoyo.

Ella y Sesshomaru siempre se habían llevado realmente bien en ese sentido. Sesshomaru besaba realmente bien. Vio cómo bebía de su lata de cerveza, y su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba por su cuello largo y blanco. La boca se le hizo agua. Él se llevó la mano a la oreja y se acomodó el cabello. Sus manos eran tan seductoras, recordaba muy bien cómo sus manos la hacían retorcerse de placer. Llegaba demasiado a menudo al climax, Sesshomaru era un gran amante. No podía dejar de mirarlo, lo deseaba. Aunque tratara de evitarlo, aún lo quería en su cama y en su vida, de una manera completamente distinta a la que vivían en ese momento.

-¿Vas a seguir mirando mi cara? –la interrumpió Sesshomaru.

-¿¡Acaso no puedo mirar donde se me dé la gana!? –explotó Kagome, molesta por su fantasía rota. Bebió de su cerveza también.

-Él se quedó recostado cerca de una hora y luego se fue. Dijo que tenía un vuelo importante en la mañana. ¿Cómo es que no me dijo de ese viaje? Además, no es cualquier cosa, es nuestra primera noche, al menos debería haberse quedado conmigo toda la noche. ¿No es cierto?

Kagome y Sesshoamru volvieron a asentir. Ahora Rin decía cosas que tenían sentido, lo más normal era quedarse con la persona amada hasta la mañana siguiente.

-Tal vez se fue porque no notó que no lo disfrutaste… -se aventuró la azabache.

-Eso lastimaría el orgullo de un hombre –agregó el peliplata.

Rin exhaló. –Lo más probable es que él ni siquiera sepa que no lo disfruté.

Kagome puso el grito en el cielo. -¡¿Acaso tú fingiste que te gustó?!

-¡¿Las mujeres pueden fingir?! –exclamó confundido Sesshomaru.

Rin la miró avergonzada, dándole a entender que sí lo había hecho. -¿¡Estás loca!?

-¿Es posible que finjan un orgasmo? –exigió saber el peliplata.

-Es posible para las mujeres… a veces –respondió tímidamente Rin.

Sesshomaru escrutó a Kagome fieramente.

-¡Nunca fingí! –aclaró la azabache.- Siempre me gustó, ¿contento?

-¿Realmente no fingiste?

-¡Dije que no!

De igual manera, Sesshomaru no sabía si creerle o no. Ya había sido suficiente con las fases del sexo y ahora descubría que las mujeres fingían disfrutar el amor. Kagome observó cómo su eterno enamorado se debatía mentalmente entre si creerle o no. ¿Cómo podía dudar de sus orgasmos? Habían sido siempre tan… intensos. Era imposible fingir la sensación de sentir a Sesshomaru adentrándose en sus entrañas. Le levantó el dedo pulgar y sonrió picaronamente. Sólo entonces, Sesshomaru se quedó tranquilo.

Rin siguió lamentándose toda la noche, pero como buena amiga que era, escuchó todas sus penas de amor. No iba a ser la primera mujer en encontrar a un hombre bueno para nada, y tampoco la última.

**II**

Sango se levantó cerca de las seis de la mañana para prepararse para su juego de golf con el ministro de economía y su esposa. Si ganaba su aprobación, ella y su marido serían parte de la elite política del país. Obviamente para eso, sólo necesitaba ser muy hermosa, muy educada y perder el juego. No podía pagar su cortesía haciendo caer sus egos de esa manera: debía respetarlos en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-¿Tienen confianza para entrar en el mundo de la política? –les preguntó finalmente el ministro.

-Todavía me falta, peor trabajaré muy duro para ser una persona digna para este país –respondió Sango, servilmente.

El anciano hombre y su esposa de mediana edad rieron. –Mi esposa está asistiendo a una academia de política –agregó Naraku.

Aquello les gustó de sobremanera a los políticos. Más tarde, Sango se deleitó con los masajes que le brindó su esposo en agradecimiento.

-¿Quieres que te prepare la tina? –se ofreció Naraku, estaba tan contento de que todo hubiese ido bien ese día, que era capaz de hacerlo todo por Sango.

-No, espera… ¿Conoces al presidente de SHOEZ&CLOTHES?

-Sí, aún lo veo a veces. Era uno de mis maestros en la Universidad.

Sango se regocijó de alegría. -¿Podrías llamarlo?

-¿Para qué?

-Le envié una propuesta de mi empresa, pero ellos dijeron que todo el presupuesto para este año estaba tomado…

-… y quieres que interceda por ti, ¿no es así?

-Sí –admitió Sango, sugerentemente.

Naraku comprendió todo. –Ya encontraba extraño que te hubieras portado increíble hoy, no das puntada sin hilo… -comentó roncamente el pelinegro.

Sango rió. –Serías más estupendo si arreglaras una cena para nosotros.

-¡Zorra! –vociferó Naraku. Su esposa sin duda, luchaba por ir un paso delante de él.

-¿Quieres una copa de vino? –invitó.

-La merecemos, cariño –se burló Sango. Su farsa de matrimonio le traería muchas ventajas económicas. Había hecho una buena elección, no tenía que sufrir con los altos y bajos del amor.

Aquello era una horrorosa cursilería para ella, y no estaba dispuesta a vivirla otra vez.

Kagome también había madrugado. Nuevamente había salido temprano para quemar las energías de sobra que tenía, y que su cuerpo insistía en traducir en fantasías sexuales. ¡Por Dios! ¿Cuántos años tenía? Ya no era una adolescente, ni mucho menos virgen.

Su falta de satisfacción crecía a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Se descubrió odiando a todas las parejas felices del parque, besándose mientras iban al trabajo, como si estuviesen enamorados. ¡El amor no existía! Si su amor con Sesshomaru, que era el más fuerte de todos había muerto, entonces ningún amor existía en realidad. Se alejó mientras saltaba la cuerda de todos esos sujetos y mujeres románticas de primavera, le daba nauseas con solo mirarlos. Los perros corrieron tras ella.

Era una mentira que el deseo sexual de las mujeres es más débil que el de los hombres. No entendía cómo había mujeres en el mundo que se simulaban tener dolor de cabeza para no hacerlo, si era lo más sano y rico de la vida. Aquella era una verdad que había descubierto gracias a su frustrada vida sexual: Las mujeres desean amor sexual tanto más de lo que desean el amor mental.

Entró a casa corriendo y buscando a Sesshomaru para proponérselo de nuevo.

-¿Sesshomaru, quieres hacer el amor a veces? ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? ¿Estás tan desesperado como yo? ¿También estás enloqueciendo? ¡Creeme, estoy a punto de morir! Mi cuerpo necesita tu cuerpo, se extrañan como si se pertenecieran… -murmuró, imaginando todo tipo de diálogos con el peliplata.

Todo iba bien hasta que descubrió unos zapatos de tacón rojos esparcidos por la sala de Sesshomaru. Miró alrededor pero no había nadie. ¿Estaba con alguien? Bueno, si lo estaba probablemente estaban discutiendo alguna película o algo así. Cruzó la frontera con su casa y se metió a su refrigerador, sacó un yogurt y lo vertió junto con cereal en un platillo. Los minutos pasaron y de repente Kagome cayó en cuenta de que no había visto sus preservativos en el refrigerador, y habían zapatos de mujer en la sala de Sesshomaru…

¡No podía ser! ¡Cómo era posible que trajera una mujer a casa y usara _sus_ condones! ¿Acaso no había respeto en el mundo para las _ex_? ¡Sesshomaru estaba cayendo en el vicio y la desvergüenza! Dio zancadas hasta su parte de la casa y subió la escalera furiosa en busca de esa mujerzuela barata que seguramente era mucho más fea que ella. ¡Podía soportarlo todo menos _eso_!

Llegó a la habitación de Sesshomaru y no pudo evitar detenerse a escuchar los gemidos de esa mujer. ¡Eran grotescos y fabulosos! ¿Acaso Sesshomaru había mejorado su técnica? Al parecer, lo estaba disfrutando mucho. Se detuvo, no podía irrumpir así en su habitación. Ella no era nada de Sesshomaru, sólo su amiga, no tenía el derecho de entrometerse en su vida. Ya no era más su novia…

Iba a irse cuando bajó Sesshomaru con sólo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo mojado y secándose el cabello. -¿Qué haces? –inquirió el peliplateado.

Kagome dio un salto del susto.

-¿Por qué estás parada con esa cara de tristeza frente a mi habitación? –le preguntó, mientras se refregaba el cabello. Todo su olor entró por los sentidos de Kagome. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía su fragancia fresca y húmeda. Inhaló hasta que sus pulmones estuvieron llenos, para guardar su recuerdo durante otros tres años.

-¿Kagome, perdiste la cabeza otra vez? ¿Por qué no la pones en su lugar de una vez? –la molestó, al ver que otra vez la había perdido en sus ensoñaciones.

-¡Déjame! ¡Tienes una mujer ahí, y usaste mis condones con ella!

Sesshomaru la escuchó con desaprobación, ¿cuándo dejaría de ser tan impetuosa? Abrió la puerta de un empujón y una sensual canción se tomó el pasillo. Era una de esas cantantes _indie_ que más que cantar gemían. Kagome lo miró desconcertada. No había ninguna mujer en ningún sector de la alcoba.

-Pero.. ¿y esos zapatos en la sala?

-Son los zapatos que te regaló Sango… de su nueva colección.

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre la cabeza de Kagome. -¡Ah! Esos zapatos… -rió nerviosa.- ¡Son míos!

Sesshomaru pasó a su lado y bajó, caminó rápidamente hasta la cocina de Kagome y sacó de su cajón la famosa y polémica caja de preservativos. –Los guardaste aquí luego de que discutiéramos ayer, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, ahora recuerdo –murmuró tímidamente.

-Creo que de igual forma, deberías sacarlo de la cocina y llevarlo a tu cuarto, para que cuando estés con el fabuloso hombre que encontrarás en la cita a ciegas, lo tengas a mano –sugirió molesto, y se marchó a su habitación, llevándose todo su cabello mojado y su cuerpo semidesnudo.

Últimamente, no hacía más que alejar a Sesshomaru de si misma.

**III**

-¡Puedes creerlo, quise morir! ¿Por qué me he convertido en esta clase de mujer? –masculló Kagome en el asiento del copiloto, junto a Sango. Las tres se iban a reunir a cenar en un gran restaurant, lo merecían por la nueva colección de Sango que pronto se inauguraría. Al parecer, Sango había conseguido el financiamiento de una gran empresa de calzado y _retail_, su trabajo muy pronto estaría en todas las galerías del país.

-Ahora eres una celópata declarada. Eso te pasa por no atreverte a decirle a Sesshomaru lo que piensas. Si hubieran dormido juntos, sin ningún compromiso ahora no tendrías sueños eróticos por las noches. Tú siempre estás tratando de interpretar a tu cuerpo con tu cerebro… debes ser más animal, las sensaciones no se pueden explicar a través de las emociones.

Sango, sin duda, era una mujer admirable. Sabía manejar el amor de la mejor forma, era una diosa de las relaciones, su matrimonio exitoso era una prueba de ello.

-¿Y Rin? –preguntó Kagome, mirando la hora.

-Me mandó un mensaje, dijo que estará en la entrada en cinco minutos.

-¿Le crees? –murmuraron al unísono y luego rieron a carcajadas. ¡Rin siempre llegaba retrasada!

Sango estacionó el auto y Kagome se bajó rápidamente. Siempre se mareaba un poco con la velocidad con la que conducía la castaña. Vio como su amiga se alejaba en dirección a la puerta del recinto y entró en pánico. A su lado, estaba el auto de Naraku, probablemente estaba cenando con su amante en ese lugar.

-¡Kagome, vamos a otro lugar! –le gritó, antes de que entrara.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Sólo llama a Rin para que salga! Está muy lleno aquí, busquemos algo mejor.

-Tú misma dijiste que aquí era perfecto… no entiendo.

Adentro, Naraku cenaba y bebía del mejor vino junto con su amante, y Rin los veía sorprendida. No podía tolerar que él estuviese engañando a su amiga, quien era la mejor esposa que había visto sobre el planeta. El repugnante sujeto la notó y la saludó cordialmente con la mano.

-¿Quién es amor? –preguntó con un acento extraño la muchacha.

-Una de las mejores amigas de mi esposa, no es nada grave, no creo que haga nada –aseguró el pelinegro, mientras recibía un mensaje de Sango: "_Kagome y Rin están en el mismo lugar que tú"_

Efectivamente, Rin se alejó demasiado incordiada como para montar un escándalo. En la entrada se topó de frente con Kagome.

-Kag, vamos a otro restaurant, ¿sí?

Kagome nunca había sido una estúpida. ¿Qué era lo que se traían esas dos? -¡No, descubriré qué es lo que pasa! –decidió, y entró impetuosamente al restaurant. En una mesa al fondo, descubrió a Naraku abrazado con otra mujer. Caminó vulgarmente hasta ellos y los saludó violentamente.

-Naraku, veo que estás bien acompañado…

-Por supuesto, Kagome. Te presento a mi prima Kanna, acaba de llegar de Francia.

-¿Tu prima?

-Sí. Saluda con confianza, Kanna –sonrió.

-¡Buenas noches!

Pero Kagome no le respondió. Se fue del restaurant con Rin corriendo tras de si. Afuera, Sango las esperaba sonriente. -¿Dónde deberíamos ir? ¡Acabo de pensar un lugar genial!

-Vamos a mi casa, Sesshomaru cocinará para nosotras, tenemos algo de qué conversar.

-Está bien, vamos… -asintió Sango, Kagome tomó el volante y condujo salvajemente hasta su casa. No hablaron en todo el camino, en los veinte años de amistad que llevaban, la castaña no había visto a su amiga tan molesta como en ese momento.

IV

-Realmente siempre las traes a casa… -suspiró resignado, al ver que Kagome lo había hecho otra vez. Siempre que venían sus amigas, era él quien terminaba sirviendo y lavando los trastes sucios, además de ser el garzón oficial.

-No lo planeé, resultó así… -se excusó. Estaba desgana y parecía molesta. ¿Qué le había pasado para que llegara así de triste?

En fin, sabía que si le preguntaba ella explotaría y empezaría a decir cosas sin sentido. Decidió evitarlo y salió a la terraza a servir té a las chicas.

-¿No creen que son demasiado viejas como para pelear entre ustedes? –las reprendió el peliplata, mientras llenaba las tazas.- Será mejor que hagan las paces luego y lancen chistes aburridos como siempre.

-De hecho, yo lanzaré el primero: ¿cuántas patas tiene…?

-No es necesario –interrumpió la azabache, mientras se sentaba en la terraza junto a las chicas.- No puedo creer que estén bromeando. Es decir, hay un límite para ser indiferente…

Rin decidió apoyar a Kagome. –Es cierto, Sango. Tu esposo te estaba engañando con otra mujer…

La castaña rió. -¡Es su prima!

-¿Primos besándose y tocándose entre sí? ¿Crees que esto es _LA CASA DEL INCESTO?*_

-no quería mencionar esto, pero en internet hay unas fotos de tu marido comprando abrazado a otra chica en un _mall_ de Paris.

-Nosotros somos diferentes a ustedes. Hay rumores sobre nosotros cada día, es el precio de la fama –se excusó Sango, muy segura de sí misma.

-No creo que tu esposo haya ido a Francia sólo para pasearse con su prima… -agregó Rin, dubitativa.

-¡Yo también salgo con otros hombres, así como él sale con otras mujeres! –lanzó por fin la bomba. A Rin se le cayó la boca de la sorpresa, era de suponer, con lo anticuada que podía llegar a ser, pero creyó que Kagome lo comprendería.

Sin embargo, la azabache estaba indignada. La miraba enojada y con resentimiento. No sería fácil ganar su perdón. Continuó.- ¿Por qué necesitaría pastillas anticonceptivas? No he dormido en él en dos años, es normal que salgamos con otras personas.

-¡Estás loca! ¡Cómo es que no nos dijiste nada!

-¡Silencio! –Ordenó Sesshomaru, y Kagome detuvo su reprimenda de sorpresa.- Dejémosla que explique.

Sango tomó aire y se decidió a contarles la verdad. –Fue tres meses después de que nos casamos… él tenía otra mujer. Si cuento todas las mujeres que ha tenido no me alcanzarían los dedos de las manos ni de los pies.

-Siento decir esto, pero eso no es una excusa. Que él lo haga no significa que tú debes ser igual… -opinó Rin.

-Entonces… si Naraku hace a Sango miserable, ella debería quedarse miserable también? –intervino Sesshomaru.- Ella tiene derecho a ser feliz también.

-¿Y teniendo aventuras para vengarse la hace feliz? –se opuso Kagome.

-¡Es mucho mejor que pudrirse por dentro estando al lado de Naraku! –solucionó el peliplata.

Kagome puso el grito en el cielo. -¿Y si tu esposa hiciera eso tú también lo harías?

-¿Y si tu esposo es un imbécil como Naraku?

-¡¿Por qué están peleando de nuevo?! –alegó Rin, desconcertada.- Paren de una vez.

Sango les robó la palabra. –Sesshomaru tiene razón. ¿Debería sólo llorar porque Naraku no me hace feliz?

-Entonces divórciate –propuso Rin.

-¡Lo haré! –exclamó la castaña.

-¡Cuándo cuándo, cuándo! –exigió Kagome, alzando la voz y golpeando la mesa. Realmente estaba afectada, no quería ver a su amiga así. Sango nunca había sido una mujer que se dejaba engañar. No era la misma Sango que conocía.

-Cuando haya lanzado mi colección. Entonces me separaré de él para siempre, ya lo conversamos…

-¿El sabe que tienes otro hombre? –se preocupó Rin.

-Ni siquiera en sueños el podría descubrirlo… Nunca me encontrará.

No estaba satisfecha con que su amiga de veinte años la hubiera traicionado de esa forma. No se lo merecía, había sido honesta con Sango siempre, y le había contado hasta la última cosa sobre sí misma. Era injusto descubrir que tu mejor amiga te ha mentido durante cinco años.

No lo aprobaba, sólo la perdonaría cuando estuviera divorciada de Naraku, antes nunca. El adulterio no había sido nunca una opción para Kagome Higurashi. De repente, Sango se convirtió en una persona lejana, que no conocía y le resultaba totalmente desconocida. Estaba en una dimensión a la que Kagome no podía acceder.

Entonces, ¿cuánto sé sobre Sango? No lo sabía. Esa era la pregunta que vagaba por su mente aún después de que las chicas se fueron a sus casas. No podía dejar de pensar en eso y sentirse traicionada. Era cierto que ella no era la más virtuosas de las mujeres, pero siempre iba con la verdad por delante, de hecho eso mismo se había convertido en su mayor defecto.

Sesshomaru interrumpió sus pensamientos la invitó a una copa.

-¿Limpiaste todo? –quiso saber, antes de beber.

-Sabes que detesto que dejen todo sucio –reprendió, sin poder enojarse con ella.

Kagome se levantó de su sofá y siguió a Sesshomaru hasta su casa. -¿Crees que fui muy dura con Sango?

-Sí, muy dura… ¿Por qué acorralar a alguien que no quiere hablar sobre su vida?

La azabache reflexionó por fin… siempre él la hacía volver a sus cabales. –Tienes razón, ¿qué pasa con mi temperamento?

-No lo sé, pero creo que deberías disculparte con ella mañana.

-Estuve pensando, quizás me enojé por que descubrí una nueva Sango en ella. Es decir, ella había tenido un montón de hombres, y nunca había engañado a ninguno… estoy sorprendida, eso es todo.

Sesshomaru asintió y le restó importancia. Bebió su vino y Kagome entendió que no quería hablar más sobre el tema. Además eran las dos de la mañana, tampoco tenía cabeza para eso.

Encendió el radio del peliplata y sintonizó por casualidad una de sus canciones favoritas. -¡Oh! Esta canción, ¡Por Dios! –celebró, mientras mecía su cuerpo al ritmo de la música con una copa de vino entre las manos.

Sesshomaru sonrió y la observó con cariño. –No es que haya malo contigo, es sólo que debes pensar un poco más en los sentimientos de los demás…

-¿Tengo que escuchar eso de ti, Sesshomaru; la persona que sólo se preocupa por sus propios sentimientos?

El chico sonrió. -Kagome, recuerda que para ti tu vida es la cosa más importante en el mundo, y por supuesto _tus_ sentimientos también.

-Todo el mundo tiene derecho a vivir su vida como quiera, no me regañes por eso –protestó, mientras se sentaba en la alfombra a beber.

-En la vida hay buenos y malos momentos, cuando todo está bien entonces está bien que te preocupes por tus propios sentimientos, pero cuando tus amigos tienen problemas debes ponerte en el lugar de ellos y ayudarlos. Sango está sufriendo mucho también. Debes empatizar con ella… eres realmente mala sintiendo empatía con las personas, ¿lo sabías, verdad? –se burló Sesshomaru sin maldad alguna.

Kagome lo miró durante todo el tiempo que habló. Ese hombre debía ser la cosa más extraña y distante que conocía, a veces cariñoso, a veces servicial, a veces frío y siempre inalcanzable. La enloquecía de todas las formas posibles, era una masoquista del amor, y eso le gustaba. La razón por la que había terminado cinco veces con él y regresado después era porque le gustaba aquello de él.

-Gracias, Sesshomaru –lo interrumpió mientras saboreaba su vino tinto.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, puedo tener el menos grado de empatía en el mundo, pero no soy tímida dando las gracias –sonrió sinceramente.

Sesshomaru no pudo evitar hacerlo también. –Tienes razón, al fin encontramos algo bueno en ti –Kagome rió demasiado contenta.- ¿Por qué estás riendo?

-Es que de repente me gustas mucho, Sesshomaru –admitió Kagome, como si no significara nada.

-Me pongo débil cuando me declaran amor… -insinuó por fin, Sesshomaru.

Kagome bebió vino seductoramente y lo incitó. –Lo sé muy bien, por eso lo digo.

Otra de sus canciones favoritas sonó en la radio, sólo que esta vez era mucho más pegajosa. Kagome se levantó de inmediato y empezó a bailar en medio de la sala, con la copa casi vacía entre sus dedos.

Sesshomaru estaba embelesado, le gustaba esa faceta de Kagome, cuando era sencilla y propositiva, cuando insinuaba que aún lo amaba y cuando lo miraba de aquella manera tan seductora. Se levantó ágilmente y le subió el volumen a la música. La azabache gritó de la emoción y empezó a moverse sin sentido.

-Kagome, haces música y no tienes ningún sentido del ritmo… -reclamó divertido el peliplata.

Ella lo ignoró y siguió bailando de esa forma. –Aunque el baile no coincida con la canción, me gusta. Hoy merezco que me traten bien…

Sesshomaru empezó a reir, el efecto de la bebida estaba adentrándose en su cuerpo. Se dejó llevar por la música y la simpatía de Kagome. Pocas veces podían compartir de esa manera. Era como volver diez años en el pasado, a los mejores tiempos se su relación.

Cuando llegas a los treinta años, las mujeres llegan a un punto en que se conocen bien y saben lo que le apasiona a los hombres. Estaba segura, en ese momento Sesshomaru debía estar pensando en lo adorable que era… bailando de esa manera, y bromeando por doquier. Si se tiene una relación por largo tiempo, se sabe lo que hay que hacer para volver al pasado…

Le arrebató la copa a Sesshomaru y lo invitó a seguirla. Sus pasos eran torpes y parecían menguados por el alcohol. Había bebido mucho más que sólo aquella copa, todo estaba a su favor. -¡Baila conmigo! –lo alentó.

Estuvieron moviéndose durante unos minutos hasta que la canción terminó, en su lugar, una mucho más lenta comenzó. El momento había llegado…

-Sesshomaru… -llamó con voz dulce.

-¿Sí?

Silencio. –Nada…

Sesshomaru se detuvo y la escrutó profundamente.

-Kagome… -la tomó de la mano para que dejara de bailar. Ella lo miró y entonces ya no pudo reprimirse más. La jaló hacia su cuerpo y lo dijo.

-¿Quieres dormir en mi habitación a veces?

Kagome no supo qué responder. No se lo esperaba. Sesshomaru la abrazó fuertemente y susurró a centímetros de su boca. –No siempre tiene que ser mi habitación, puede ser la tuya a veces… ¿Qué dices?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

*OBRA INCESTUOSA DE ANAÍS NIN.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Amig s, les debo una disculpa... como probablemente sabrán, estoy haciendo la tesis para titularme y es MUUCHO trabajo, es horrible :( Espero puedan perdonarme la tardanza una vez más, ojalá este capítulo lo compense, en el siguiente ya habrá LEMON como corresponde.

Espero no les haya desagradado mucho que cambiara a Kikyou por Rin, pero luego de unos capítulos me encontrarán la razón. Los quiero, un abrazo.

p.d: como siempre, este capítulo está en bruto, mañana subiré las correcciones. :)

¡Espero sus reviews!

* * *

02/11/2013


End file.
